Harry Potter and the 6th year at hogwarts
by unicorn11
Summary: Everything has got too much for Harry to shoulder. He breaks down. See how he copes with it and the new year. Changed rating cause there will be deaths in the coming chapters
1. Lost It

Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS IS MINE!   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 -- Lost it  
  
The window in the smallest room at No 4 Privet Drive was open. The young wizard sat there looking at the evening sun. He had neither slept nor eaten after he had returned to his room from Hogwart's. As he saw the sun set a tear ran down his cheek. He just could not get the picture of the fact of Sirius flying into the veil out of his head. Then his emotions caved in and he started crying. Finally he did fell asleep after crying for a few hours. He did not see his owl leave out of his open window.  
  
Later that night Dumbledore was awakened most rudely by Fawkes. He grumbled "Leave me alone Fawkes, The window is open if you want to go out for a fly." And for this he was given a sharp pinch right on his butt. He got up lifted his wand and muttered "Lumos" and then he saw that Hedwig was there. "Harry has sent a letter. Come here and hand it over."  
  
The owl how ever showed that it had no letter by lifting and showing her empty leg. Then she and the phoenix took off into the darkness of the night at amazing speed. Dumbledore immediately jumped up and threw some green powder into the fireplace and called Mrs. Figgs. When her head appeared over the fireplace the old man asked "There is something wrong with Harry. Have you seen anything wrong." When the answer was negative he said, "Check what he is doing. I will wait."  
  
After sitting for 5 minutes looking into the fireplace he got the answer "He is sleeping. But he seems to be a bit thinner that usual."  
  
"I will be there in sometime." was all Albus replied.  
  
Harry woke up to the shrill song from Fawkes. He felt warm all over. The Phoenix was sitting on the windowsill and singing one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard.   
  
Half an hour later when Dumbledore arrived thought floo at Mrs. Figgs home, he was greeted with mass hysteria. Tonks was sitting outside and listening to Fawkes singing. Mrs. Figgs was shouting at Fawkes to stop or she will wake the entire street with her rambling. Dumbledore was now genuinely worried. Fawkes never acted so rash.  
  
As the old man entered No 4, He saw that the Dursley's were busy packing and were ready to leave. Vernon looked up and yelled, "You can take that freak and go to hell we are leaving." When he saw that Dumbledore had his wand out he panicked "We did nothing. He just came and sat there in his room all day never came out. We never laid a hand on him." The old man then walked up to the boy's room and opened the door.   
  
Harry was just sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the moon outside. Dumbledore was going to join the boy on his bead when he heard "I want to alone. Could you please take her with you also."  
  
Dumbledore choose to give the boy his privacy and thought that he will make some tea and then take to him. The best talk is always done over some tea.   
  
As soon as tea was done the old man went and sat in the unoccupied chair next to the boy, whose grip on his wand tightened. "I want to be alone" The old man simply "Yes. I will leave you alone after we have finished our chat."  
  
Harry looked up to Dumbledore and said, "You will never leave me alone. Never. I know that."  
  
There was silence between them for a while then both though had some tea. Harry never guessed that it had a calming potion added to it.  
  
Once the cups were refilled. Harry asked, "The prophecy is one thing. Why am I such a threat to Voldemort?"  
  
"You are prophesized to kill him."  
  
"No. Not just that. There is something else that fuels his rage and his fear."  
  
"The number of times that you have been able to get away from him. Then I guess."  
  
"No. There is more. Please. You said you would tell me everything last time. But you did not. Now tell me. I beg you." asked the boy almost in tears  
  
"You have the potential in you to be a very powerful wizard. A Very Powerful Wizard. So what is it that you want to do Harry, Why have you not eaten. Tell me what it troubling you."  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Like ?"  
  
"The way you keep things hidden from me. The way Hermione and Ron treat me. The way Mrs.Weasley treats me. The way you have treated me. My Professors. Remus. Snape. Voldemort. The Wizarding world. I have read the newspapers after the fact that Voldemort was back was released. They have apologized to you, gave you back everything. Chief Warlock and all. I was better of without the knowledge of the Wizarding world. I have lost more than I have gained."  
  
"I would not say that. You have never had friends when you were with the muggles. Now you have many."  
  
"Ho Yes! Most of them want to be friends with the boy who lived."  
  
"Well what about Ron and Hermione."  
  
"They! If I was their best friend then I would have stood up and told me everything I needed to know and not hidden behind the excuse that you told me not to tell them what they needed to know. To me friendship is more important."  
  
"Yes. All the Potters were like that. I don't suppose that you will ever forgive them for that."  
  
"Most Probably Not."  
  
"So now what are you going to do?"  
  
"I want all of this to end."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"I am going to die. At least I will have peace then"  
  
"That is a cowards way out."  
  
Harry turned to the Old man a started yelling "Tell me if I am a coward to go straight into death more that 4 times just to prevent someone from dying or to try and stop someone."  
  
"No but this is a cowards way out."  
  
"No. This is me saying that I have had enough." Harry said hoarsely  
  
"Harry. Then you will leave all those who love you and you love at his mercy. Do you want to Ginny or Mrs. Weasley dead at the feet of Voldemort? Do you want to let Bellatix get away with what she has done to you? She took away from you all that you had left."  
  
A tiny tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"No. No. I will wait. Yes I will. But after this is over then I will also sleep. I want to sleep with no dreams. It is there that it pains most." Then the boy lost all control he toppled onto his bed and cried his heart out. Dumbledore rose and said "I will see you soon Harry Potter. Eat some food."  
  
That day early morning there was a meeting in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat on his desk while Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Severus & Minerva sat in front of him. They had assembled there 10 mins ago but had not spoken a word since then. Finally Remus decided to disturb the Headmaster who was so lost in thought. "Is something bothering you Albus?"  
  
"No something. Someone & Harry Potter to be Precise."  
  
Mrs. Weasley said, "Is something happened to him?"  
  
Albus "Yes. His guilt has finally pushed him over the edge."  
  
"He has not gone and done something rash, has he?"  
  
"Well he has not eaten a morsel of food after returning home. He seem to be lost in thought, has had a few hours of sleep. And those have been filled with nightmare. He hates the Wizarding world. All of you. Me. All his friends. and Anything to do with the wizarding world. His exact words were 'I have lost more than I have gained'."  
  
"But but bu." spluttered Molly.  
  
"Potter has finally lost it. He will never amount to anything if you ask me."  
  
"I don't think I will ask you to meet him in a hurry Severus. He might start this war by your blood. He never hated you. But you have successfully managed to push his so much that he has placed you on the same level as Voldemort and Bellatix"  
  
"Ha. He could not do that even if he tried."  
  
"Well I don't agree with you. Severus"  
  
"No you don't and why may I ask"   
  
"He will surpass me and Voldemort in power. His emotions Anger, frustration, determination is really fueling it now. I felt it when I was sitting in his room. Once he is at his maximum. I dare say that he could even rival Merlin."  
  
"Impossible" Remus said.  
  
Snape had lost all the color on his face.  
  
"No. But I am not worried about that. The boy has lost all his will to live. That is what I don't want. He says he wants to sleep without dreams and it is in his dreams that he pains most. Now he is the closest to going over to the dark side."  
  
Molly said "Ron told us that he has been having a lot of nightmares lately. I am sure that you know who is doing this. Like he did last time."  
  
"No. He had would a barrier so hard around him that nothing will break it. I tried."  
  
"We need to sort this problem out instead of bickering about the problem", Minerva said  
  
"For Now I suggest that all of us sit and wait." Dumbledore replied  
  
Later that morning Ron got a letter from Harry saying just one thing   
  
"Dear Ron.   
  
I have a lot to think about. You know all that I need to think about also. I need to be with myself for some time. I will not be sending any letters to you or Hermione or anyone else. Please don't send me any mails either. Thanks for being my friend  
  
Your Friend.  
  
Harry"  
  
Ron went down to the kitchen and said "Bloody Hell, Who does he think he is. I will not send him a mail again. I don't want to be his friend. This is how he thanks me for coming with him and almost loosing my life to some brain in a jar."  
  
Ginny had read this mail and spoke "I agree with Ron. We are not pushovers."  
  
Mr. Weasley then said "Ho Really. Ron you think you are better that Harry. You envy him for his fame. His money. The way women fawn over him. Now I ask you a simple question. Do you want to trade places with him?" Before Ron could speak his father put up his had and quieting the boy and saying "Think like this. He never had any parents. You know how the Dursley's treated him. He has no brothers or sisters to love him. The world looks at him as if he is either mad or some kind of angel that will save them from all this. Who have you lost? No one. When I was in the hospital you came running to me. When Ginny was in the Chamber you went head first into the chamber of secrets. The world has been wrong to him. He has lost everything that meant anything to him. His parents, Sirius. Tell me now. Do you want to change places with him. Do you think you have it in to shoulder the weight of the world? You also know how he shrugs always all his fame. He would want to be treated like a normal person. He wants a normal life"  
  
To this Ron or Ginny had no answer  
  
Hermione's House was even worse after a letter similar to Ron's   
  
Hermione was pleading to her parents to let her to go Harry's House "No. That boy has said that he need the space and you will give it to him." 


	2. Days to Follow

Harry's conditions did not seem to improve over the next few days. He still sat there brooding. Dumbledore thought that it was time to take some steps before things go bad  
  
He decided it would be good to take some action. Just then Remus came in rushing in. "Is Harry still having a problem coming to terms with what happened. If he is, I have got the perfect solution and I tried it myself it works perfectly"  
  
Soon Harry found himself being escorted to 12 Grimmauld Place. He now looked frail, thin, and small.  
  
As he reached the in the hall he felt something wrap itself against his leg. He looked down to find Dobby. Winky was watching him from the distance. They were in charge of feeding him up for the next couple of days. Remus then walked up to him and said "Well Harry, good to see you here. I know this time has been difficult on you. But it has been difficult on us all. Come have some food and then we have some surprise for you."  
  
After Harry had wolfed down an enormous portion of food. He was given lemonade. Little did he realize that it had a mild sleeping potion added to it. This routine went to on for a couple of days. Its results were already showing on Harry. He was putting on a little bit of weight. But Harry caught on soon. At dinner the second day "Sorry but I don't want to take the sleeping potion any more."  
  
With that he was about to rise and leave when Remus said well then it seem to be time to show you your surprise.   
  
He was lead to a room, which had a punching bag in the center. Remus explained that the room had a cushioning charm on it. There was also a magical ward around the room so no magic done in it was detected outside. Before he left, turned to the punching bag and cast a spell at it. Now the Punching bag looked at Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Remus joined them in the next room. It had a charm to make the wall between the room that Harry was and he was transparent that way so they could watch Harry.  
  
Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody & Remus were the only people in the room. Remus was shocked at what he saw first. Harry just sat there on the floor looking at Bellatrix, he had thought that Harry would launch himself into attacking it just like he had. After about 5 mins, Harry slowly got up and stood and then like a raging animal ran forward and launched himself into hitting Bellatrix. Remus was smiling like a mad man, while the rest were just smiling and sitting there. Harry kept at it for about half an hour before collapsing in tears. At this both Remus and Minerva wanted to go to him. Dumbledore insisted that they not.  
  
Harry spent that night sleeping on the floor of the room. The next day he did not have to be dragged to breakfast. As soon as he made his appearance on the all the assembled started fawning on Him except Dumbledore who sat there, smiling at him.  
  
Minerva handed him a letter saying "Your Owls"  
  
Harry opened it and he had got quite good results. He had of course failed in History of Magic because he had the vision during that exam. Not his fault.  
  
OWL Results.  
  
Harry opened it and read   
  
History of Magic -- P  
  
Herbology -- E  
  
Astronomy -- A  
  
Divination -- A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures -- O  
  
Potions -- E  
  
Transfigation -- O  
  
Charms -- O  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts -- O  
  
He could not believe that he had done so well.   
  
The letter attached to it read   
  
"Mr. Potter  
  
Hope this letter finds you in good health. During career counseling you mentioned the desire to become an Auror. The subjects required are Defense against Dark Arts, Transfigation, Charms, and Potions. You have achieved Outstanding in 3 of these subjects and Exceeding Expectations in the rest. All the teachers teaching these subjects have said that they well take you into their Newts Preparatory Exam. However all students are required to take a minimum of 7 subjects and A maximum of 8 subjects in their year.  
  
On the other parchment are subjects you have to fill. Some subjects are now broken into 2 subjects and will be treated as separate subject  
  
Regards  
  
Minerva McGonegall  
  
Deputy Headmaster   
  
Hogwarts School of Wizarding"  
  
On the other parchment was.  
  
[ ] Defense against Advanced Dark Arts  
  
[ ] Defense against Dark Arts Dark Creatures  
  
[ ] Advanced Transfigation  
  
[ ] Human Transfigation  
  
[ ] Poison's and Antidotes  
  
[ ] Advanced Potions  
  
[ ] Complicated Charms  
  
[ ] Advanced Divination  
  
[ ] Magical and Medicinal Plants  
  
[ ] Magical Creatures  
  
[ ] Astronomy  
  
Harry was a bit confused. Sensing his confusion Minerva said, "Do you still want to be a Auror?"  
  
"I am not sure. But I will need to learn what is taught to an Auror."  
  
Remus asked, "You don't want to be a Auror?"  
  
"No Remus. It is not that. I have to fight Voldemort and after that if I survive then lets see then what I want to do."  
  
Both Remus and Minerva were about to start when Dumbledore said suddenly "Excellent! That is the right approach. Don't plan you life to hastily. Build it slowly."  
  
From the look that Harry received he knew that either of them did not know of the Prophecy. Harry resolved that he needed to talk to Dumbledore before the day was done.  
  
Dumbledore then suggested, "You must continue in DADA both the subject. It will only help you. Both the Tranfigation are also very useful. Potion is also very useful. Charms can be a real lifesaver at the right time. Those make up 7 subjects. So you have all that is required. I however also suggest that you also take Magical Creature. It cannot harm you."  
  
Minerva and Remus were nodding hard at this.  
  
So Harry followed their advice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron's and Hermione's Results  
  
Ron had got 9 owls and passed in all his subject including History and potions, even in divination thought he had got only Acceptable in these 3. The rest were good grades. His options were different though Snape had not offered him potions  
  
[ ] Defense against Advanced Dark Arts  
  
[ ] Defense against Dark Arts Dark Creatures  
  
[ ] Advanced Transfigation  
  
[ ] Human Transfigation  
  
[ ] Advanced Charms  
  
[ ] Advanced Divination  
  
[ ] Modern History   
  
[ ] Magical and Medicinal Plants  
  
[ ] Magical Creatures  
  
[ ] Astronomy  
  
He selected the first 5 and the last 3 leaving Divination and History.  
  
Hermione on the other had had received Outstanding in all her subjects, so 10 owls. (Arithmancy, Ancient Runes with the others did not take but she did not have Divination) She was most unhappy about the fact that she could take only 8 subjects. And so many subjects had been broken down to. She would need to send deputy Headmistress an owl about this.  
  
[ ] Defense against Advanced Dark Arts  
  
[ ] Defense against Dark Arts Dark Creatures  
  
[ ] Advanced Transfigation  
  
[ ] Human Transfigation  
  
[ ] Poison's and Antidotes  
  
[ ] Advanced Potions  
  
[ ] Advanced Charms  
  
[ ] Advanced Arithmancy  
  
[ ] Advanced Ancient Runes  
  
[ ] Modern History   
  
[ ] Magical and Medicinal Plants  
  
[ ] Magical Creatures  
  
[ ] Astronomy  
  
She took the first 8 subjects and modern History. She then wrote a letter to Minerva begging her to allow her at least accept 9 subjects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast Dumbledore said that he would be leaving.  
  
Before he could continue Harry said, "I need to speak to you."  
  
Dumbledore said "Well I will be living here for most of the time and conducting most of my affairs for Hogwarts from here. We can speak today evening"  
  
Harry nodded. He then looked up and said, "I want to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"No Problem. Remus and Minerva will accompany you there." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Also if you are going to the ministry then can you please ask the Minister if I can be allowed to do magic outside of school?" Harry pleaded with the old man.   
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Once Harry arrived at Diagon Alley, he saw that it was not as crowded because it was not yet the start of school. Harry first went to Gringotts and removed 300 Galleons. Remus and Minerva were shocked when Harry made such a large removal. He then converted 100 Galleons into Pounds and the exchange counter. First Harry went to Flourish and Blotts and came out with the books "Potions for Dummies, Tranfigation: A Guide, Defense against dark arts - Desperate Measures, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, Wand Care, Wandless magic! - Do you have it in you."  
  
Then he went towards Apothecary. He brought large quantities of all the ingredients.   
  
He then made his way towards Knockturn Alley. Remus then decided that the kid had done enough shopping for a day and moved forward and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "You don't want to go there. It is not safe." Harry turned to face Remus. Harry turned and said, "I need a couple of books to understand the Dark Arts. What they are and how to fight them. Please."  
  
Remus nodded but added. "You go to Florean Fortescue and wait there. I will get you the books."  
  
So as Minerva and Harry ate a couple of Sundae's Remus can up later with a couple of really old looking, large books  
  
This satisfied Harry a lot. Harry then dragged Remus to Madam Maxims Robes shop and refused to bulge until he had a set of robes. One for every day of the week. Harry had also picked up a couple of dress robes for himself. Later Harry dragged them into Muggle London to pick up some clothes for himself. He was tired of using Dudley's Hand me downs.  
  
As soon as they came to Order's HQ. Harry took out the booklet on wand care and settled himself on one of the innumerable sofas and started reading. He had Dobby take most of the stuff up to his room except for the potion material. That went to one of the basement rooms that Harry had spied while he was here last time.  
  
He was able to read the small book very fast. He launced himself into some wand care. He also borrowed Remus and Minerva's wands and checked up on them. After he was done, he handed back the other 2 their respective wants. Both tried theirs and said that there was some improvement and they did to some wand care. He will notice the difference when he used his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the ministry of Magic  
  
"It is almost Dinner time. We have covered all the important topic. These will be taken care off." The Minister said  
  
"Excellent" Dumbledore said, "There is one more small topic. Harry has asked me to requested that he be allowed to do magic outside of school"  
  
"This is preposterous. Next he will want to run Hogwarts or even the Ministry"  
  
"Mr. Fudge. Don't be so hasty in saying things. You will do well to remember a few things. He is the Boy who lived. Also He has faced Voldemort more time than anyone and is still alive. I have a feeling that he is going to play a role in the defeat of the dark lord. He is also shown that he has the maturity to do magic outside of school. He also has been done quite a lot of damage by you and your so called agenda against him and me."  
  
"If you say he is Mature enough then I will allow him to do magic. I will send the permission slip by owl post."  
  
"Well then that will be all. I will take leave."  
  
The minister then thought So Potter is going to do something big in the war. Maybe he will grant the boy the permission after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For dinner that day, Harry received an owl with the permission the he can do magic outside school. It also contained a special note telling him not to tell others that he had been granted this permission.  
  
Dumbledore and Harry went over to Harry's Bedroom and sat.  
  
Harry started it of by saying, "How many people know the prophecy?"  
  
"All the members of the order"  
  
"The complete prophecy?"  
  
"You. Neville's Parents, and Your Parents & Me."  
  
"Why don't the other members know?"  
  
"Harry you must understand this. There is only so much that a person must know. They know that they have to fight Voldemort that is all they need to know. You need to know the prophecy so you do."  
  
"So there are many things that I still don't know," Harry said crestfallen  
  
"Dear Child. You know more than most. You are also the most important in this battle. So I will not keep you out of the loop. You can attend the meeting."  
  
This Harry liked. For once he would know everything.  
  
Dumbledore said "Well it is time for you first Occlumency from me. I will teach you a different method. When I try, you will find a kind of string attached that pulls out on the memories. You must block out the string from reaching inside your head. You must build a block or a wall against this. But like always you must first free you mind of all thoughts."  
  
Harry complied by was not able to free his thoughts completely. After another couple of tries which resulted in failure. Harry said, "This is getting nowhere. I wish I had a pensive. Then I could sit down and get a few thought cleared."  
  
Dumbledore smiled with eyes that showed understanding and said, "I will check if one is available. But it costs a lot. But I dare say that you do have enough money. And the only used a minuscule of it today. Now come down with me. There is a meeting of the Order."  
  
Soon Harry found himself sitting in the corner of the room. All the order members were here; many of them were his teachers.  
  
All the members came into the room and took their places. All looked at Harry and gave Albus a look but never dared to say a thing.  
  
Albus stood and said, "I here by declare this meeting of the Order of Phoenix convened."  
  
At this Molly Weasley stood up and said "Harry Dear, You should go up to your room."  
  
Dumbledore however said, "He has been granted permission to attended the meetings. I will not hear any comments about him being underage. He has been granted access. I will decide soon enough if he is to be inducted as well."  
  
That shocked all the members. Dumbledore turned to Snape and said "Severus, What news?"  
  
Snape stood up and addressed the whole crowd and said, "You know who, is not pleased that he has again lost to Potter & you. He now wants to find the person who has given the Prophecy. The Dementors have also collected somewhere. I don't know where. He is also not happy that 5 of his Deatheaters were caught. He had punished Bellatrix for it. Most of us also got some of it though."  
  
This pleased Harry immensely. At least Bellatrix was feeling something but she had more coming.  
  
"He is also trying again to contact the Giants and the other creature of the night. He has also got a few Hellhounds. He is also trying to hatch a Basilisk. He is also going to start recruiting soon. He I believe has pushed the panic button."  
  
Dumbledore then turned to face Arthur Weasley "Arthur firstly congratulations on being named 'Deputy Minister of Magic', Now what news from the Ministry."  
  
Arthur said, "The publication of the wards and defenses guide is underway and will come out in a few days. The Minister is going to give up the search for Sirius Black." At this all the assembled people except Dumbledore, Minerva and Remus turned to Harry and then turned back the hear Arthur speak  
  
"The search has been called of. The Minister is planning to guard all the important magical sites. He is pulling all the major magical items and is having them put under lock and key. He does seem to be a bit reluctant about sharing power with me."  
  
"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked  
  
Flech stood up and said "Deatheaters are really transferring a lot of money. A lot of transactions are taking place. A lot of money is also being removed from Gringotts. Knocktern Alley has been busy. Macnair seem to be there quite often. Sometimes he is buying otherwise selling."   
  
Dumbledore nodded at this.  
  
A couple of days later. The Daily Prophet carried a photo of Harry Potter and an article stating that   
  
"Harry Potter: Hero of The Wizarding World.  
  
The ministry yesterday set straight many records regarding the Boy who lived. It is now confirmed that he is a Parseltongue .He does not have any hallucination from the scar. He himself witnessed the rise of the Dark Lord again after the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament. Harry battled He who must not be named and came back with the body of Cedric Diggory. The first victim after the New Rise of the Dark Lord. He had to date battled with him more that 4 times (These details were not available) and survived all times to tell his tale. The Ministry has issued an official apology to Mr.Potter in this regard.   
  
The Ministry also commented that Harry Potter wants to be Auror after he comes of age. The Ministry said that He is a beacon of light in this time of Darkness. He and Dumbledore are symbols of Trust and Power of Good. When he joins the Auror's Force. We will have the advantage." Is this the same Cornelius Fudge that had launced the Dumbledore and Harry Bashing Campaigns. Is it time that we need to a New Better Minister of Magic. Maybe Harry or Dumbledore will make a better candidate for the post.  
  
The quick appraisal of Arthur Weasley to Deputy Minister of Magic is a few things that the Ministry may be heading in the right track. This was done with the full support of Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley's Youngest Son is the best friend of Harry Potter. Maybe the new ministry is taking the steps in the Right Direction. We are working on towards getting a proper interview with Mr. Potter.   
  
Chandra Patil"  
  
Harry burst out laughing after reading this. When I meet the editor of the prophet I must asking him about how he used me as his standup comedien all the time. They owed me an apology too. 


	3. Harry's Birthday

Chapter 3 - Harry's Birthday  
  
Harry though that there was so much that Hermione was able to do yet both of them had the same education. The only subject that he was able to surpass her skill was DADA. He thought that it was because each year there was something that had kept him from his studies. If he need to fight the dark lord then he will need to pull up his socks. Harry had launched into his studies. He had taken over 3 of the rooms of the Basement. Remus swore that 3 or 4 times there were explosions. They were when he was doing potion. Harry had done a complete re-education from scratch. He had started with his first year books Mainly DADA, Transfigation, Charms and Potions and completed all of them. Then he took on 2nd year and so on.  
  
Harry spent most of his time studying or reading. When he got his pensive, he spent 2 days with it. Harry still received lessons from Dumbledore on Occlumency when ever Dumbledore could spare time but Harry had gotten hang of building his walls really well and even Dumbledore had no fear of Harry being mislead. He would have to come face to face with Voldemort to be able to affect him. That also was getting difficult. Harry was also being small lessons in Legilimens.   
  
He attended all the meetings, He even made a few suggestions. Nobody had disapproved of them. Molly was still furious that he was able to attend. The 2 days before his birthday Harry had finished with all the DADA, Transfigation and Charms studies till the fifth year. He still was stuck in fourth year potions. He refused any help from any of the members of Order with it. Harry enjoyed it also. He sometimes would toss in some other ingredients than were actually required and enjoy the effects. He also used to have good food from Dobby and Winky had sent Harry's body into overdrive. He had put on a lot of weight and height.   
  
Finally the day before his birthday, The Weasleys and Hermione, Neville and his Grandmom, Luna and Her Father arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. All of them were seated at the Dining room. Ron said "Hey where is Harry? is he here?"  
  
Remus looked up "Ho yes. He is in the basement."  
  
Hermione looked shocked "Does he lock himself in there?" think that he was in so much depression that he had locked himself in the basement  
  
"Ho Yes." replied Remus looking very grim.  
  
Hermione and Ginny seemed to be on the verge of crying just then there was this sonic BOOOOOM the rocked the house. All the new arrivals were ready to run in various directions. Some were saying "Deatheater Attack." It took Remus some time to convince then that it was just Harry. Just as they were all settling down, a soot covered Harry came into the room. He seemed to deep in thought. He sat at the table. Dobby kept a plate in front of him. Harry did not even seem to realize that he was eating lunch. Just then Severus and Dumbledore walked in. Harry saw the potion master and said, "Just the person I was lookin for. What is the difference between adding a hippogriffs hair and adding a Griffin hair in a dazzling potion?"  
  
Snape who was used to the fact that Harry was putting a real effort to study potions answered all his question quietly. "Difference in magical property. Griffins are more magical. Golden Griffins are the most magical. There is some powerful potion that can be brewed with the Golden griffins Hair. Don't add a griffin hair in a Dazzling potion from third year. You don't want to know what happens. Then again looks like you do."  
  
"Ho yes." This was when Harry realized that his plate was empty and he took out his wand and magicked his plate clean. Hermione and Ginny screamed. Ron started shouting.  
  
Harry looked up and said, "Hey when did you guys come here?"  
  
"You did magic. You want to be expelled."  
  
"Ho Yes can't wait to be expelled." Harry returned, He had a mischievous gleam in his eye. But that seem to evade the rest of them. Hermione was starting to lecture Harry when Tonks came in, whispered something in Albus's ear. Albus went tense. Harry knew this was not good. "An emergency meeting called in one hour" was all the old man said before he exited the room. Harry and Remus started to call all the members of the Order in for the meeting. Soon the room was filled. Molly hounded all the younger people and the Non members out of the room. Ron came over to Harry and said "Hey lets go up. I have a couple of extendable ears." Harry turned to Ron and said "Sorry Ron. They won't work. The room is warded. You go up. I will be up as soon as I can." Ron said "Ok"  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna & Neville waited in Harry's Room for him. He never came. When they heard the meeting ended they came out and the looked down the stair. Most of the members were leaving. When they returned to the kitchen. Dumbledore was having a discussion with Harry and Snape. Neither Harry nor Severus seemed to have a problem with each other. When Hermione and the rest tried to ask what the discussion was about. Harry simply said "Order Business." and returned to the discussion leaving them standing in the cold. A couple of hours later they found Harry sitting in front of his desk in his room. He seemed to be looking deep in thought. There was this stone basin in front of him with silver liquid was swirling. Harry looked up and smiled at them as the came into his room. Harry asked them "How are you guys?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, obviously wanting to talk about Sirius.   
  
Harry merely said "hey, I am fine. Really. I have been getting better all the time. Now I have accepted everything."  
  
Ron felt the need to change the subject and said, "So is that a pensive?"  
  
"Ya. Mine."  
  
"Wow. They are really expensive."  
  
"Yes I know. I paid for it. But it was worth it."  
  
"So what is in there? Can we see some of your memories."  
  
"No. I have put a personalized charm on it. Only I have access to it. You will have to break the charm. But it will make the pensive throw all the memory out. So it will not work."   
  
"Hey you can show us what is in there. Right"  
  
"Some of it. Yes. But most of them. No. Sorry they are private."  
  
Hermione then suddenly asked "Harry. Did you attend the Meeting?"  
  
"Yes" was all Harry said  
  
Ron was elated "Great. So tell us, what was it about."  
  
"Sorry I cant."  
  
Hermione added, "Harry but you have to. Something really bad happened."  
  
"Yes. Very bad."  
  
Ron said, "So tell us."  
  
"I cant."  
  
"And why not" Ginny added  
  
"Because I have been told not to."  
  
"So Harry when have you been one to follow the rules" Neville commented.  
  
Hermione added "And we are also your best friends. You can tell us. You trust us." realizing that Harry would not give in that easily. He needed to be pushed into a corner. Just as she had made him accept to teach DA. Harry was prepared for this. Hermione decided she needed a small low blow "Harry before you go do something rash you need to get your thoughts organized. We are your friends. We will help you there."  
  
Harry merely pointed to the pensive and said "That is what I use the pensive for. It is of great help."  
  
Ginny caught onto what Hermione had said and added "Yes but that cannot replace True Best Friends."  
  
Harry had got them exactly where he wanted. He decided that it was time to really lay the trap "Ho!! That is true. Best friends do not hid thing from each other. They always tell each other the truth. I can rely on you all. Mostly Ron, Hermione and Ginny." All of them were eagerly nodding their heads. "Well, like friends who will not tell me where they were last year. friends who know at least something's were going on and did not tell me. Because they were sworn to secrecy. Now what happened to all that. No. This is not like that I suppose. The rules of Friendship are different for different people. Maybe. But sorry guys. Gave Dumbledore my word. Cant say a thing."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked like they had just been struck in the face. Luna and Neville were just staring at each other and the other.  
  
Harry looked at the 3 of them in the eye and said "Please could all of you be a true friend and leave now. I really need to get some thoughts organized."  
  
The shocked group made their way to the dining table. Molly asked them "Where is Harry? Dinner is almost ready."  
  
Just then Dumbledore joined the group.  
  
Neville said, "He is using his Pensive."  
  
Dobby suddenly appeared and said, "I gave Master Harry his Dinner. He said that he would eat and is go to sleep after that. He asked me to tell Dumbledore that they were stupid." Hermione noted that Dobby had added 'Master before Harry's Name.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded, seemed relived. Hermione, Ginny took it in the wrong way and started crying. Ron just sat there looking heart broken. Lupin looked at them and said "I don't think he meant you. It is about someone that we spoke of in the meeting." At this the rest of them quieted down. Neville sat down and told Dumbledore and Remus of what Harry had said.  
  
Next day breakfast was a tense affair. None of the group was able to lookup and meet Harry's eyes. Harry was doing magic left right and center. He then went and sat and read some of the books that he had bought during his trip to Diagon Alley. He noticed that the group went up to the girls bed room and were having a discussion. After an hour they all came down and stood before him. Hermione said, "To start. We want you to know that we are very sorry. What we did was not right and you were right in saying what you did. But you should tell your friends. You will only receive good advice from them. We were all there when you went into the Mysteries Department so you know that you can trust us with anything."  
  
Harry looked up from the book and said "Part of what you have said is right. Apology accepted. But I don't think it is the right time or the place to discuss Order Business. Also if you want to 'lets just say, Go to Hell maybe to do something like that' I will be happy to accompany you to pay you all back on the fact that you all have accompanied me on this stupidity of mine."  
  
Hermione spluttered "Bu Bu. Hooooo!!!" and stormed off. The rest of the groups right on her tail.   
  
"Harry!" said the Headmaster "Practicing manipulation skills?"  
  
"No Sir. They are my best friends. But like you said 'There is only so much that a person must know'. Am I right or wrong in doing so?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and thought 'The boy was improving. Even the order has started acknowledging this. Soon he may even manipulate me. Good, He need to learn well.'   
  
There was a party that evening. Harry's Birthday party. It was supposed to be a surprise but Harry knew about it. He cut a enormous Chocolate cake made by Dobby and Winky.  
  
He had found a large pile of gifts on the table after cutting his cake. He then opened his presents. Remus had given him the book "Guide to Animagi."  
  
Hermione gave him a new pair of specs. All the had to do was tap it once with his wand and the correct lenses would appear, Ron gave him a book on Quidditch moves, Luna of course give him a lifelong subscription to Quibber and a wrist wand holder, one flick and the wand would be in his hand. Neville gave him a Rememberall.  
  
The Twins gave him a box with all their latest inventions. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley gave him some home made chocolate.  
  
Moddy gave him a book on Invisibility, Tonks a book on Altering the way one looks, Kingley a book on dueling. The Teachers had gathered together and given him books that he would need for the coming year. Dumbledore gave him a book on Occlumency & Legilimens. Harry had never got so many presents. This was one of the most happy days in his life ever.  
  
Then He suddenly felt a tear coming down his cheek. There was no gift from Sirius this year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks gummie-bare, for you review. :) 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 -- Diagon Alley  
  
The rest of the Party went well. Harry felt better by the end. In the next few days the rest of them got used to Harry doing Magic, He had shown then the note from the minister of Magic. He still went down to his potions lab and kept tinkering. There were regular booms. On one such occasion a smoked and sooth covered came up after a dreadful accidents.   
  
Hermione asked "Harry?"  
  
"I am ok. A suggestion. Don't add Gillyweed to a Drowning potion. It explodes."  
  
Hermione was shocked "Yes. But Prof Snape told us never to do that. Or we would no live to tell about it. You should really consider what you do in there."  
  
Harry replied "Ya. I remember now. But He never said what would happen. What is the fun in life if you do not know why not to do something."  
  
Ginny said "But you could have got hurt."  
  
"Nope. Got some protective wards in there. And the amount of potions also are very small."  
  
Neville had looked over all this, pale faced. He had after all got a P in Potions.  
  
Molly came in to announce that they would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow because they want to beat the crowd. She was also very happy because Minerva had hinted that Ginny would be named this year's Prefects  
  
All them went to check what all they needed to buy while they were at Diagon Alley.  
  
The next day All the Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville & Hermione with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Remus were off to Diagon Alley via Portkey. Harry of course that they will be watched during he visit. No sooner would Dumbledore allow Harry out of his sight that allow a Deatheater teach at Hogwarts. Then again there is Snape and was Crouch Jr.  
  
The moment the entire group stepped into Gringotts A couple of Goblins came up to Harry and escorted him to the side. Remus winked at the rest of them and followed Harry. A few minutes later they were out of Gringotts. The Weasleys now had no problem with money, Fred and George were doing really good. Mr. Weasley's pay scale had gone up considerably because of his new positions. Luna and Neville were never poor to start with.  
  
First they made their way to the bookstore. Harry had received his books, as gifts from his teachers so needed none. He went looking through the store while the rest of them bought their books. He ended up buying 2 books 'Knowing the Darker Mind' & 'Advanced Transfigation'   
  
As they were leaving the store they were stormed by Reporters. There were flashing lights everywhere. All of them were trying to ask him questions at the same time. Mr. Weasley came forward and said "Please leave us alone." Seeing the Deputy Minister of Magic many of the reporter were persuaded into leaving in a hurry. How ever one of them stayed back. She said "Mr. Potter, I am Chandra Patil. You took one of my daughters to the Yule Ball a couple of years back. Have you read my article about you last month?"  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore gave me copy. I glanced through it."  
  
Mrs. Patil's ear's grew a little red at this. "The Daily Prophet wanted to do a personal interview with you."  
  
Harry gave her a cold look and then said "To make another joke of me like you did last year."  
  
Mrs. Patil was not prepared for this "Why Harry. That was all a misunderstanding. It was childish. Just look it over."  
  
Harry said "I did not take it well though." and the group walked away.  
  
Leaving a stunned Mrs. Patil.  
  
Harry spent a lot of time at Apothecary. After all their shopping was done. They returned to the Headquarters. Mr. Weasley said "Well that was a nice trip. No problems anywhere."  
  
Harry looked up and said "Well we will be having a meeting tonight thought."  
  
Just then Moody came in. He was very happy.   
  
Harry looked and asked him "So what did you do to those two."  
  
Moody laughed and said "Ahh!! You read the book I gave you. Good. Constant Vigilance"  
  
Then Fawkes appareted in holding a letter, She went straight for Harry who said "Meeting at 9:30 today. Lets start informing the members." Moody, Harry and Arthur went over to the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley pushed the rest of them into the kitchen and told Dobby and Winky that there was a meeting tonight.  
  
Later Harry found himself surrounded by the members of the Order.   
  
Dumbledore rose and started the meeting by saying "This meeting of the Order of Phoenix is now in session. Moddy how was shopping?" clearly for the benefit of the others gathered. Moody grunted "Well. Two new Deatheaters were stocking Potter and Weasley's during their little shopping trip. They were hiding under invisibility clocks" At this Mrs. Weasley was shacking very badly "Of course I took them out. Harry seem to have found out how to see through invisibility clocks also was also ready to pounce I might say. Good Boy. Constant Vigilance. But leave the fighting to us. OK!!" he ended sharply. Every member was looking at him. "Well Moody. I did see you and Tonks there. So I was not going to do something rash." Harry replied. Dumbledore laughed at this and said "Well it seem I might have difficulty lurking around in Hogwarts now."  
  
Flech put his hand up and said "Well the Deatheaters are really busy in Knockturn alley now. Lots of buying going on. Many illegal potion ingredients. Many charmed items. A lot of Dark books. Looks like a lot of recruitment is going on. Some unicorn blood was also bought."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Snape who said "No Special Potions requests yet. I don't think he trust me completely yet. If recruitment is going on then I have not been notified about it. He is keeping everything secret. He is up to something big if you ask me."  
  
A few more reports and a lot of discussion later the meeting was over. Most of the members who were not there for the party wished Harry about his birthday. They all had dinner and left. Before leaving Dumbledore took Harry to the side and said "Harry you need to give the interview to the Daily Prophet. It is important because the people look up to you as a symbol. It will give them courage."  
  
Harry nodded at this knowing that Dumbledore was correct and he was also being maneuvered by the old man into the forefront of this battle.  
  
Later when Harry went up to his room. He found all his friends sitting there. Ron asked Harry "Mom was pretty shaken up about something in the meeting."  
  
Harry turned to them and said "Ya. 2 Deatheaters hidden under invisibility clocks were looking to ambush us. Moody took care of them. They will be turned over to the ministry tomorrow."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and asked hotly "Why did you tell us this? Please don't keep this also secret like the rest."  
  
"Bcoz it is going to be in the newspaper tomorrow anyway." He replied with a wink  
  
Luna then asked "Was that all that was discussed?"  
  
"No. But it was one of the main points."  
  
Neville asked "Why is it that you are allowed in the meeting. It is because of the prophecy. Right?"  
  
Harry nodded his head to this.   
  
Hermione's voice was strained when she said this "What prophecy? There is a prophecy between Harry and You Know Who?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Harry you have to tell us the prophecy. We will help you decipher it. Prophecy's tend to have a lot of hidden meaning in them." Hermione pleaded  
  
"Dumbledore and I are the only one know the full version. It remains that way. Dumbledore has been over it. So there is no stone left unturned."  
  
"But what does the prophecy say?" Luna asked  
  
"It personal. I am sorry, really sorry. I cannot tell you that. I am not ready to talk about it."  
  
Everyone knew that their little interview was over. The girls left the boys bed room.   
  
The next day's paper read "Interview with Harry Potter Soon.." 


	5. Start of Term

Chapter 5 Start of Term  
  
Soon it was time to leave for Hogwarts. It was not the usual rush. Most of the packing for all the students was done by Dobby and Winky.  
  
They took a special portkey to Platform 9 3/4. All of them settled down in their compartments. Hermione, Ron and Ginny went to the Prefects Compartment for the meeting, leaving Neville, Luna and Harry in the compartment.  
  
Soon enough Draco with his two cronies and Pansy made their trip.  
  
"Well do we have here? Mr. Scarhead is feed up of Weasel company has found up some other crazies to spend his time with."  
  
"Hi Draco. How are you and your mother? How is your Father doing? Hope Azkaban is most kind on him. May be you will get to see him soon."  
  
Draco went a delicate shade of pink at that statement "I will get you for what you have done Potter."  
  
Ron and Hermione came in "Well what do we have here. Why Draco, I did not see you at the prefects meeting? What happened did they take away your badge? Well they seem to be doing the right things now a days. Now if you don't leave I will remove house points for insulting remarks."  
  
After Draco exited the compartment and the prefects came back in. There was silence for some time. Harry then said that it was time to go and change their clothes. The ladies went to find an all girls compartment leaving Ron, Neville and Harry in the compartment.   
  
Neville then asked the question "Do you think Luna like me?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and said, "I don't know. She is in Ravenclaw. You could ask her to help you on one of your subjects or ask her to help you locate a book on Herbology, she should know where it is. That would be a start" Harry replied  
  
Ron then jumped up "Harry, you know I love Hermione."  
  
"Yes. And so does the whole school." Neville replied  
  
"Are we that obvious. Anyway I have been giving her so much attention. I ask her if I can carry her books and all. But there is no response. Non-at all. What do I do? I need help."  
  
"Well it is pretty obvious that she like you too. May be you should just ask her out."  
  
"What if she says 'No'?"  
  
"How do you know until you have asked?"  
  
"I can't. Tell me to fight Deatheaters again. I will do that. This I cant."  
  
"Well you can try to make her jealous. Try flirting with someone."  
  
"Don't you think that it will make her angry"  
  
"Yes but that's the idea. When she gets angry ask her why. May be she will start seeing someone just to make you angry. But that is a chance you will have to take."  
  
"That is to big a risk."  
  
"Then tell her that you like her."  
  
"I could not do that."  
  
"You have my suggestion. Ron"  
  
When the girls returned they found all the boys sitting with thoughtful expressions on their face.  
  
As soon as they got down they way the big frame of Hagrid herding all the first years. Harry and the rest of the gang looked up and smiled at the giant and got the same. Soon they made their way to the Great Hall. Ron saw Lavender looking his way and said "Hi Lav, Looking Good." If looks could kill then Ron would have been Dead and Buried so fast. He got glares from Ginny, Luna, Seamus (Who was trying to get Lavenders interest.) and of course Hermione. Ron was so afraid that he started to fall back. Harry and Neville also fell back to keep him company. When the approached the table they saw that the 3 girls were sitting away from them. To their surprise Lavender and Parvati had saved them place, which they took. Seeing this the scowl on the girls faces deepened.  
  
At the staff table the entire staff with Lupin who would be taking DADA this year sat. There was also Fudge and Arthur Weasley sitting along side Dumbledore. Snape was there, scowling as usual. The rest of the teachers were also there. Firenze seemed to be missing. He had of course gone back to his tribe after Dumbledore spoke to them. So Mrs. Sibyll was back.  
  
Once the sorting was done with. Dumbledore rose and started his annual speech "Good Evening to all of you. Another year starts. This year is going to test all of you. As you know The Ministry has now acknowledged the fact that Voldemort" (shudders) " is back. A fact which Mr. Potter and I have been telling for the past year." This earned him a glare from the Minister. "We will be tested this year. We hope to battle him and win. We must all cooperate with each. It is only with unity that we will be able to overcome this problem. Now on a happier note All player banned from Quidditch are no longer banned. Also The DA is now an official club. The Name has been changed to Defense Association. Dueling will also be taught to all of you. Prof Lupin and Prof Snape will be doing this, so it will be a better attempt than last time. Mr. Filch has added canary creams and many other these from the WWW to the list of Banned item. Also the Forbidden forest is forbidden. Magic in the Corridors is banned. If you do see Giant crossing the grounds then feel free to introduce yourself to Grawp. He is Hagrid's brother and is very kind and loving person. Now 'Tuck In.'"  
  
Soon the Feast was over. Harry and boys had a lot of attention because they were surrounded by giggling girls (Lav, Parvati, and a few from 5th years.) Prefect Ron rose to the guide the first years to the dormitory "Hey You Lilliputs. Follow me." sending Lav and Parvati into giggles. A furious Hermione along side him.   
  
Ron showed them all the finer points of the castle like "There is a broom closet here. No one checks it. So if you need to snog someone it is a good place" Hermione was furious "Ron. if you continue this I will deduct house points." Ron said weakly "Just showing them the castle." Hermione took over "That is the Charms Class room. and here is the way to the Library. and the Headmaster Office." By the time they were at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room the first years were bored (may be not all of them thought.)  
  
"The password?" announced the Fat lady   
  
Ron said "Phoenix" and they all went in. Soon the all of them were settled. Ron, Harry, Hermione & Neville were in one corner of the common room. Ginny was with Dean who was explaining soccer. Hermione said "We must find some room outside here that all of us can meet. Not the Room of Requirements. Somewhere we can call our own." Harry and the rest of then nodded. Just then Lav gave Ron a flying kiss and went to bed, which sent Ron blushing.  
  
Later Harry and Neville retired for the day. Leaving Ron and Hermione in their corner. Hermione turned to ask Ron "Do you like Lavender?"  
  
Ron replied "Yes, but just as a friend. Not like that."  
  
Hermione said angrily "When then why were you flirting with her."  
  
Ron said, "What are you getting angry about? It not like you like me. I carry your book and follow you around. You just ignored me."  
  
Hermione was shocked "Do you like me?"  
  
Ron gave her a smug look and said, "I thought that was obvious. Everyone in the Gryffindor house knows I like you."  
  
Ron was about to say something else but could not a chance there were a set of lips being pressed onto his own.  
  
Later when Ron came into the Boys Dorm he wore a smug smile on his face. Harry and Neville turned to face him. Harry asked, "So how would you describe your first kiss?"  
  
Ron looked upward stroked his chin and replied "Wet, Definitely wet." with that the 3 of them burst of laughing.  
  
The next day at breakfast Ron and Hermione sat close. Very Close. Soon the head of the their house came and gave them their schedule. Harry looked it over and smirked He had Double Advanced Defense then lunch and then Double Potions. At least potions were not the first thing in the morning. Tuesdays He had Magical Creature followed by Defense again Creatures, Lunch and then Double Advanced Transfigation. Wednesday He had Auror Dueling in the morning and no classes after Lunch. Thursdays started with Double Complicated Charms and after lunch he had Double Poisons and Antidotes. Friday also had only Morning class, which was Double Human Transfigation with the evening Free. But there was a note stating that Saturdays Morning he was to visit Dumbledore for his Occlumency & Legilimens training.  
  
After examining their schedule they noticed that the four 6th years were to be in the same class for Transfigation, Defense and Charms. Ron and Harry had Magical Creatures, Harry and Hermione had Potions, Ron and Neville had Herbology. Since Harry was one of the few people who were trying for the Auror's Job he was the only person who have Dueling. Ron said "Wow" we will have load of free time. His Girlfriend added, "We will need it because of the amount of homework that we will be having. This is just as important because this is all preparatory for the NEWTS." Ron was just about to say something when the bell rang and all of them hurried for their classes. As they entered the class they found that Remus was sitting in front of them. Slowly the people from other houses also entered. DADA now was really popular because of the New Rising of the Dark Lord. From the moment Harry entered the class that he had a bad feeling in his stomach. When he sat down. He removed his wand and placed it into his wand holder.  
  
The last person to enter was Blaise Zambini from Slytherin. Just as he took his seat all the tables in front of them vanished and the entire student body in that class were thrown across the length of the classroom. Many of them landed in loud Thuds on the floor. Some like Harry and Ron were able to land on their feet. Of all the people, Harry was the only person who had his wand out and pointed at the Professor. Remus smiled evilly and said "Welcome class to Defense against advanced dark arts. All of you are so gullible. Naive. No one is going to give you prior warning that there is attack. You have to be prepared. CONTANT VIGILANCE. None of you even had their wand out. Except Harry. 10 point to Gryffindor of course. Also 5 point from all those who did not have it out. NOW BACK TO YOUR SEATS." All the students were scared, there was an enraged werewolf in front of them.   
  
As they all took their seats without question. Hermione and Harry lingered over their seats but on sitting. Harry turned and still pointed his wand to Remus "The charms on the chair. They will still throw us if I and Hermione sit." The students were about to jump of the cursed chair when the werewolf grabbed a book from the table, sending a fresh wave of people into the air. Harry and Hermione were the only people left standing by the chairs. Remus then uncursed the chairs, took of more points and pointed the students back to their seats. The feeling in Harry's stomach vanished. He took of his seat. See that the rest of them also took their chairs. Remus first surveyed the class looking into every student's eye and said, "All of you don't know what is class means. This is where you separate the boys from the men. We will turn the sniveling pigs into Men and Women Of course." After giving all of them another spine chilling look "First we are going to study bewitched objects. In charms you will learn how to make them yourself."  
  
He then removed a small gray glass ball on a cushion and placed it on his desk. He was careful not to touch it. The professor started, "This is a standard orb. This has been enchanted to deliver quite a large amount of pain to the person who is holding it. There is also a charm that makes the person hold it unable to release it. This can be and has been done to many people. It is one of the standard displays of power used by Deatheaters. There are many things like this. For the next 2 months we are going to study these kinds of objects then. Go to into Curses and Hexes. Any Questions?" When there were none. He moved the orb onto a high stood in the center of the room and motioned the students to come over.  
  
When the students were leaving the classroom almost most of them had grim faces. They were all given objects that were enchanted using Dark Arts. They had to remove the enchantment without destroying it.  
  
After Lunch Harry and Hermione made their way to the potions dungeon. Now they sat without partners each of them doing potions themselves. Snape entered the class and surveyed them. Then he started "Well all of you have show the aptitude towards potions so you are present in this class. You are that group of elite potion brewers that are capable of brewing potions." Then he looked towards Harry and said "Most of us anyway". Hearing this Draco started snickering at the other end.   
  
Snape choose to ignore this and pointed his wand towards the board and with a wave the instructions appeared. He said, "Now that we have a resident werewolf. We need some Wolfbane potion. Now Start." With that he swept out of the room. He later entered just before the end of call. Many of the students had of course finished their potion. Harry, Hermione, Draco and a few Ravenclaw were left. After they also complete, Snape surveyed all the potions. Then turned to the board and with one wave removed the instructions. He then started to explain the different types of cauldrons make to potions. When the bell rang he said "Now a 5 feet long essay on why Wolfbane is effective on werewolves. Also here are you grades for you potions." as Snape left the class he waved his wand over the board and the text appeared   
  
Harry was in first place for a near perfect potion. Draco and Hermione shared second place. This shocked all the students. Draco had always been in second place because of Mudblood Granger. Now he had Golden boy to cause as well. There are a few steps to be taken. The dark load had personally spoken to him. He said that the new order would soon be in place. His father will be out of Azkaban soon and The Dark Lord had promised to kill the Golden Boy. Draco resolved that he would take the mark and become one of the best Deatheaters ever. He would kill mudblood and weasel, unless they were already dead of course.  
  
Harry was approached that evening my Minerva. She said, "Harry now are you the longest member of the gryffindor team. I believe that you will make a good captain. So do you accept that position?"  
  
Harry looked over to him and said "No. Madam. I cannot because Ron will make a better captain that I am. He has the dedication that is required. He also knows all the rules. He knows strategies that I will never think off."  
  
The lady considered the boy's words for a moment. She did recognize how it hurt him to even give up something that he wanted so much. There was also a good amount of truth in them. Ron who was sitting on the other end of the table with his girlfriend. As he accepted there was a huge explosive cheer from that end of the table. Harry left the table early that day. As he made his way to the common room he heard footsteps running towards him. When Ginny caught up with the boy, his eyes looked like dams ready to burst. But yet he looked at her and smiled. A silent tear fell onto his cheek and made its way down.  
  
Ginny looked at him and asked, "Why did you do it? Why did you turn it down?"  
  
Harry smiled and looked down and said, "It was the right thing to do. He is better that I am at being a captain."  
  
Ginny smiled and tears filled in her eyes also. She replied hoarsely "Dame you Potter. Dame you and principals of doing the right things. You cant you just be like the rest of us. Human sometimes" She kissed him lightly on the cheek and made his way back to the table. Not knowing that her boyfriend had followed her and heard and witnessed it all. That evening there was a party in the Gryffindor tower to celebrate the appointment of Ron as captain. During that was a brief stop when Dean and Ginny had a huge fight and broke up. That just gave a better Ron a better reason to celebrate.  
  
Ron had set up the testing schedule and the practice schedules even before the party started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	6. The Ball

The days were flying passed, to quick for any one to tell. All of them were studying really hard. All of them got tons of Homework. Harry was still No 1 in Potions and DADA. Transfigation Hermione was first but he was a close second. Ron was now left far behind, but he was really putting on an effort to catch up (maybe his girlfriend was having a effect on him). Even Neville was studying. He of course dominated Herbology. All of them were a group now and they were almost inseparable. Gryffindors were now fast becoming a power that challenges the Ravenclaws intellectually and yet had the courage to wake a sleeping dragon. Luna used to meet them and sit with them every time they were out of the common room and not in classroom. Ginny used to meet them whenever they were in the common room. Things were quite outside still. Dumbledore used to fill Harry about what went on during the meetings now that he was at Hogwarts.  
  
In Potion Harry had covered a few complex potions like the Nightmare's Mistress, its antidote. The night after that potion Harry had suffered all night because he had been the test subject of his potion. Snape had poisoned all of them in the class with, irrespective of house. The antidotes were given to all of them at breakfast the next day. In Poison and antidotes he had learned to counter most snake venoms. Human Transfigation they had started the study of the Human Body. Magical Creatures covered a few venomous species of animals. Charms was the class where Harry and Hermione shared their top spot. They had learnt invisibility and mild mind control charms. Harry Auror Dueling class that was taken by Mad Eye was fun. Harry learnt many things about the mistakes he made when he had fought the Deatheaters before.  
  
The Quidditch season was also approaching soon. Harry was back as seeker. Ginny was one of the chasers. With her were Colin and Dennis Creevly who really good. Seamus and a seventh year by the name of David were their beaters. Ron was of course the keeper. He had scheduled practice on Wednesday and Friday evenings. He also like Wood, would come up with complicated moves and try to explain then with diagrams and also successfully managed to charm the team to peaceful slumber.  
  
During one of his Occlumency classes with Dumbledore, the old man had brought the topic of the DA. "So Harry", Albus said, "Now you just need practice in Occlumency and I have no fear of Voldemort possessing or giving you any bad thoughts. Even in Legilimens you should be able to perform it on any one who cannot block their mind. You need to practice. Maybe you can practice it like the DA gave you for DADA last year. Now DA was a good idea, you know. And it did have the right ideas. I am thinking that it should be stated again. What do you think?"  
  
Harry replied, "Well sir, It did help a lot of people. But only because there was no competent professor at that time. Now we have one of the best to teach us DADA so the need does not exist any more."  
  
The old man nodded gravely "Well that is partly true. The DA does not only teach DADA but it also gives people the courage and confidence. Look what it did to Neville. That is one of the most obvious cases of course. I believe that it helped every person who choose to attend. It also existed without the usual competitiveness that the houses usually cause. That meant that there was a ease in which everybody learnt."  
  
Harry said, "Yes that is true. May be Remus or Snape or Moody can take it."  
  
Dumbledore said, "I don't think that is in the spirit of the DA. A student must take. If an adult will take it then it will be like class."  
  
"Sir. I will not take it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No. It is not right. I made them get the feeling that they will be able to defeat the Deatheaters last year. Ron and Hermione almost lost their lives. Neville was put under the Cruciatus Curse. And Sirius Died. All part of my stupidity."  
  
"Harry you must understand this. There are leaders and followers. As long as there is good there is always evil. Both are sides of the same coin. I confronted Grindelwald and defeated. You will do that to Voldemort. It has been so for ages not. and this will continue long after we are gone. Both Grindelwald and Voldemort have people who help him. I had my force of people to help me against Grindelwald. The Order of Phoenix was there for me when I fought. It will be here when you fight Voldemort. No one can fight evil all alone. You think that I was able to fight Grindelwald and all his forces all by my self or that you will be able to fight Voldemort all by yourself."  
  
Harry said "But They are just children. Why drag them into all of this. They don't have to do what I have to."  
  
The old man looked at the boy. They shared a lot in common, especially weaknesses "Harry. Don't make the same mistakes that I have. Learn from them. I gave more importance to the fact that you were or are a child look where we stand now. They will be dragged into this fight even if you like it or not. Hermione is a Muggle Born Witch. Ron and Neville stand against Voldemort. They are already old enough to bear some of what you already shoulder. They have seen enough to do that. They have been through enough to do that. Harry in your second year, Did a 16 year old Tom Riddle think twice before possessing Ginny. She was so young at that time. This entire world is like a chessboard. The leaders move the pieces. If you will not stand up and move then, they will fall when the opponent start to move." There were a few minutes of silence before Dumbledore spoke again, "Think of what I have said. There is no need to do something today or tomorrow. Get your thought organized."  
  
One day during the end of September, Neville had walked in with to ask Ginny if she would not mind lending Luna, her Astronomy book. The Ravenclaws had hidden her books again and she had an assignment to complete. Harry had then pulled Hermione and Ron out of a Broom closet and together with Neville and Ginny stormed into the Ravenclaw common room. (The prefects know the passwords of different houses) At the sight of 5 angry Gryffindors in the common room, half of the students tried to leave, only to be stopped by Harry.   
  
Harry had turned to them and said "Who ever took Luna's things will return them now. If they don't I will take this matter up with Dumbledore and then things may get worse. Do it now and everything will be forgiven and forgotten."  
  
Cho Chang now Head girl walked up to Harry and said, "This is the Ravenclaw common room and you Gryffindors will leave now. Or it will not be good for you."  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "You are Head girl and such kind of peaty bullying is going on in your own house. If you are the head girl solve this real problem first."  
  
Cho turned to the assembled class and started to "Now what you did was very wrong. And…." Neither did was she serious nor did she make a show of it. Harry however was busy probing all the students head. Legilimens had its advantages. Harry then strode forward toward a seventh year girl and looked her in the eye. The entire assembly now had focused on them. Harry used all the height that he had put during this summer vacation and seems to tower over this girl.   
  
He merely said "Hi."  
  
The girl said "I will get her stuff from the hiding place now."  
  
After gryffindors left for their common room and rest of the students swore not to taunt Luna, Harry had left a room full of trembling Ravenclaws with Luna stood in the middle of her dormitory smiling. All the students had apologized to her for calling her names and doing bad things to her. For the first time in her life she knew what it meant to have friends.  
  
That even had created quite a stir in the student. The normal taunting Slytherins also stayed clear of any member of the group. Harry of course was given detention with Snape for this incident. It was meant as a show. If it was not with Snape everyone would have sniffed the rat in all of this.   
  
His classes were filled with many projects and homework. Ron proved to be a slave runner as a captain. The only person he would not hound was Harry. Now it was the Thursday from the second week of October. This weekend was a Hogmeades Weekend. Ron and Hermione were a now a well known pair. Luna and Neville had started dating after the incident. The students had their spirits high. As they assembled for breakfast, Harry was looking forward to his charms class. He had prepared for the charms that were to be taught today. At breakfast he noted that Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. Just as all the students leave to their classes He rose to address all of them. "As you all know Halloween is approaching fast. We will be having the Halloween Ball to celebrate it. It will be a costume ball. That will be all. Now off to class."  
  
All of a sudden all the girls turned giggly and stealing glances at the boys. Ron and Neville would not have a problem they both had girlfriends. Hermione and Luna came over to the boys as they made their way to the charms classrooms to discuss what costumes to where.   
  
Hermione chirped, "We have to discuss which costume to wear to the ball." Luna nodded earnestly, Ginny also joined them. Ron said, "I have always wanted to dress up as a knight."   
  
Hermione said "NO! That is so medieval. Out of style. I have decided that we must go as House Elves with clothes. It will serve our cause."  
  
Ron said, "Hermione, There is no why I am coming as a House Elf." Hermione was starting to interrupt when Ron said, "Wait till I complete. The House Elfs must first understand the difference between freedom and enslavement. Then we have a cause. If we do this then we will be making a mockery of ourselves and it will only make the house elfs to afraid to approach us if they do what freedom. Look what happened because of the hats last time. Poor Dobby had to clean up all gryffindor all by himself."  
  
Hermione thought about what he has said for a moment and then agreed, "I do have such a intelligent boyfriend." and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Luna and Neville had decided to come as Trees but the group felt that they all find dresses to match all the members. The bells started to ring and they all rushed to their respective call rooms, before Ginny could make up her courage to ask Harry out for the ball. At charms the Flitwick announced that they were going to study the Solidity Charm. He said, "Hi, Today we are going to study the Solidity Charm. This can be cast on oneself and on others, as were as objects. What this does is, it allows us to pass through solid objects. In front of you are the iron nail and a glass ball. What you have to do is cast the incantation on the nail and make it pass through the glass ball. The trick is that if not done right then you will shatter the glass ball. The incantation is Res Penetro. Watch the movement as I cast it on this nail."   
  
After the demo, they all started with their own work. Harry and Hermione were eager to beat each other at achieving the results first. Harry cast the charm on the glass orb. Then he took his iron nail and started to slowly push it thought the ball. He amazed that he was able to get the point of the nail into the ball. As he pushed more of the nail into the ball he could feel the resistance increase. He could feel the glass resist it. He knew his glass would shatter if he would go any further, so he slowly pulled out his nail. Hermione was also doing the same. This was much more difficult than it seemed.   
  
Neville succeeded is shattering his orb. Ron's had a broken into 2 pieces. So had most of the class. Harry and Hermione were the only two to have an intact orb. The wards around the orb prevented them from getting hurt. Slowly as time progressed they seem to be getting the hang of this. There was sweat tricking from the forehead of the young boy. By the end of the class he had managed to get the complete nail into the orb but if he tried to leave it there. The orb would crumple like fine dust. Hermione had better luck. Her orb remained whole but it expelled the nail out at an astonishing speed.  
  
This was the first time that Harry and Hermione has been unable to accomplish a task set on them, of course for Hermione this was the first time ever. Both these two flashed with determination in their eyes as they headed toward the Library. There was another hour for lunch. Ron and Neville followed these two to the library. Later at the Potions, they had the most unusual class. The usually students from a house tend to stick together. Snape allowed this. Today however, the moment the classroom was full. Snape gave them all a look and them growled, "Girls that side and Boys to this side." as soon as they were sorted out. He turned to the girls and said "I will have NO GIGGLING, NO SNICKRING, NO WHISPERING. Is that that understood." No one had ever seen Snape so furious. The he turned to face them all. Today the boys and the girls are going to be doing different potions. The girls are going to be doing the Impotency potion and the boys are going to be doing the Sterilizing Potion. Then we make mild love potions. This sent the girls giggling. Snape turned to face them, "10 points from all of you." Pansy moved in front to speak the potions master but by the look on his face, not a word came out of her mouth. All the boys had large smiles on their face. With a wave of his wand, Snape put the instructions for the potions on the board. After they had completed the first potions (which did not take long) Snape went to check each potions. Then he should them how to conjure vials out of thin air and asked them to take a potion out of Harry or Draco's potions because it was the best out of the entire lot. The girls took their potion out of Hermione's.   
  
Then he had them make the second potion. This time he patrolled the dungeon, with the most unexplainable expression on his face. Love potions he had to teach them LOVE POTIONS. Dumbledore had finally lost it. LOST IT. But he had to admit it; all of them were going to be brewing much stronger Love potion antidotes. If Dumbledore thought that Voldemort was going to use love to get to Potter there would not be a better way to block against it. Dumbledore knew the boy well. Now this was his weakest area.  
  
Soon the girls and the boys had pink color potions simmering over their cauldrons. Of these potions, they had been granted permission to take samples of. Harry again clinched the top spot and Draco and Hermione retained second.   
  
It was Saturday; Harry had approached Ginny to come with him but as friends. They now waited at the Great Hall for the last member of the group. Luna came running from the direction of her common room. As they all made their way to their way to the waiting carriages, Ginny brought up the question "We are a group and we should all chouse a dress that shows us all as a group. But what do we dress as?" All the others agreed to the general idea. Ron immediately said "Ya. The Medieval era. Two of us as King and Queen. Two of us Knight and his Lady and then a Fool and a Maid. It would be perfect." The girls in the group immediately went up against this saying it was a common idea and they deserver better. All the others reluctantly agreed.  
  
As soon as they were at the village, they made a straight line to one of shops that sold costumes. Soon they were out all with satisfied smiles. They made their way to through Hogsmeade until Harry had his interview to Chandra Patil. Soon they were making their way to the back to the castle. Soon it was the night of the Halloween ball. The castle was decorated to its usual splendor. The group had helped Hagrid and Gwarp bring in all the massive pumpkins.   
  
~~~ Draco's POV  
  
'So Golden Boy was not down yet. I had thought of so many nice little things to tell him. May be he does not have the ball the come.'  
  
Just then a group of 6 people walked in. There were all dressed as angels. They seemed so real and they were actually floating.   
  
All of them had real wings, with white long feathers on them. It was HARRY POTTER & GANG (Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville & Harry) This set of a series of OOOHs and AAAHs through out the Great Hall that had been converted into the dance floor.  
  
'Leave it to Potter and his chums to spoil a evening'  
  
~~~~~~ End Of POV  
  
Soon the music was playing. The Ghost Orchestra was superb and the entire school was out there dancing. Every now and then the students had to make way for Hagrid who used to be waltzing with one of the school teachers. Harry and Ginny floated freely over the dance floor looking every bit elegant. The remaining both the pairs were also dancing.   
  
The menu system was the same like the Yule ball in the 4th year, but had a lot of pumpkin based foods on them. Since Luna and Neville, Hermione and Ron had occupied tables for couples only, Ginny pulled Harry into one as well. As they sat there the inevitable happened. Draco Malfoy paid a visit. "Well what do we have here? Scarface and Gold Digger bitch. The entire family well never change. Just digging for gold, just like her brothers. Where is that gold digger now? Seems like he found another mine." The gathered Slytherins were shacking with laughter. Harry rose so sharply that the entire Slytherin group took a few steps back. The rest of the gang were making their way up to the table, but Dumbledore was even faster. The Headmaster asked "Something wrong here?" Harry said "No Sir." The Slytherins made an exit, to afraid to go any further under the watchful eye of the headmaster.  
  
Harry also lost all the mood to enjoy the ball any more and exited the Great Hall. Ginny asked the others not to follow him. She found him in the deserted Gryffindor common room staring into the fire. She sat next to him by the fire. "Harry, those were just stupid words from a person who wants to hurt."  
  
"I know. I don't even listen to what he has to say to me. But he crosses the line when he says anything about my friends."  
  
She just sat there looking into the fire resting her head on his shoulder. Why does this boy want to carry the load of the world all by himself? After some time Harry turned to see if Ginny had gone to sleep. He was mesmerized by what he saw. The way the light from the fire played on her face, added with the flame hair, those big white wings behind her. She was an angel. Just then Ginny turned and looked into those deep green eyes. Both of them did not even know when they started the kiss. When realization kicked in, both sprang apart. The just sat there looking into each other's eyes trying to understand what had just happened. Then both of the ventured closer and Harry wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her into his lap.  
  
A few kisses later both of them made their way to their respective dorms. As Harry lay on his bed, for the first time he felt complete.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
cadet-wolf  
  
Muhahahaha  
  
A.M.bookworm247 (I always thought Harry and Ginny make a good couple)  
  
Bubblelicous*Bubblegum   
  
BferBear  
  
Potter Reader   
  
noraseyes  
  
Alex20   
  
ohmygosh()  
  
Thanks, all of you. I have tried to reduce the spelling mistakes. Sorry for being late with the next chapter. Was onsite implementing software that I have developed for my company.  
  
Please review  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. The Measure of Power

Chapter 7 -- The Messure of Power  
  
Ron and the rest of the gang came the dorms to find Harry and Ginny sleeping peacefully in their own beds. They shook their head and went of to sleep. The next day morning Harry awake first and went about waking the rest of them that were on the quidditch team. Early November was the first match and it was against the Slytherins. Harry caught Ron aside and told him "Hi. How was the rest of the Ball? Sorry if I screwed it up."  
  
"No it did not. But wait until I get my hands in Draco. He will be sorry that he screwed up yours."  
  
"No you are not to do anything. I actually want to thank him."  
  
"Thank him. Your Ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am Ok. If it was not for him, I would have never gotten together with Ginny"  
  
"That's O... One sec. You and My sister? Just between you and me. I don't think there would be a more perfect couple. Also remember that if you break her heart, Hurt her. I will be forced to kill you. But if she was to hurt you, I could not do much. Not that she will do it."  
  
"Don't worry I understand." They made their way down to breakfast.  
  
The coming weekend was to host the first Quidditch game of the Year. Slytherin VS Gryffindor. Both teams were practicing very hard this year. Ron had the team awake past midnight discussing tactics. Every Slytherin went out of their way to try and injure a Gryffindor player. The Gryffindors were not to be left back. Numerous scuffles broke out between these houses. "Weasley is our king" was being chanted when ever possible. If Dumbledore had not intervened and threatened everybody with canceling Quidditch, this form of petty squabbling would have continued.  
  
The day of the quidditch match all the members sat at the table picking at their breakfast. Hermione looked at all of this and said "Well I would want to get a full stomach, especially if there is to be a long match." This was the second she had said that and boy was it getting on Ginny nerves. "Well Hermione, We all know how much you ate during the week of Exams" Ginny said. Just then the bell rang and the teams made their way to the Quidditch ground.  
  
As the dressed and tense Gryffindor team members gathered, they all gathered around Ron. Harry and Ginny who knew that the captain was expected to give a speech. So did Ron. The other new members looked at him nervously. "Well Team. This is our first match and my first match as captain and a first for some of you also. We have to win. We will win not because we practiced and practiced but because we are the best." Harry and Ginny could barely contain their laughter but were clapping all the same. The tension was visible on everybody's face except Harry's. Ron asked him, "How the hell do you even manage to keep your cool."  
  
"Hey this is the Slytherin team out there. We both know what they are going to do. Draco will find the biggest thugs and try to clobber your brains out. Don't worry. Our Strategy has been made with that in mind, We know how the Slytherins are going to play. You be careful to. And Have Fun."  
  
The Gryffindor team walked on to the ground with butterflies in their stomachs. The Slytherin team was also approaching them. Just as Harry predicted, other than Draco all the others were simply huge but between all 6 of them they did not share an iota of brain.   
  
"Caption shake hands." Madam Hooch said and Ron came of all smiles as Malfoy was massaging his hand. Madam Hooch knew that is was pointless, Especially with Gryffindors and Slytherins but "Boys and Girls, Now I WANT a CLEAN Game!" All the team members automatically nodded at this and took to the air. She first released the balls, The game was on. As the Quaffle released the Gryffindors chasers made a move to take it, just as the Slytherins chasers moved to knock the opponents out of their broomsticks. Ginny knocked the red ball straight upward and moved out of the way of incoming rampaging Slytherins, the other two chasers were immediately dropped almost to the ground and raced towards the opposition's goal hoops. Harry used all the acceleration that the Firebolt could produce and surged upwards and as the Quaffle soared upward to meet his outstretched hand. He knocked the ball at a angle below towards the ground near the Slytherin goals, where the ground skimming Creevey were ready, and knocked it upward toward the open goal posts. GOAL.  
  
Harry smirked, It worked, I was right about Ron he is the prefect captain. His strategies work. The rest of the match was tense affair. The Gryffindors had managed to increase their lead by 50 and held on to it. The Slytherins had started playing dirty. Ginny had been fouled twice. Dennis was playing one handed; apparently the Slytherin Beater Crabbe had mistook the Quaffle for the budger and then missed that to hit the boy. The gryffindor beaters were relentless as well. All the Slytherins except Malfoy was nursing a few sore points where the budgers had connected. Ron had met all the budgers bravely and had saved a lot of goals. His nose was now bleeding freely  
  
Malfoy dived, Harry followed. If Malfoy were feinting then Harry would pull up, but then he to saw the snitch. It was hovering right above the Slytherin stands. The both sped towards it. Malfoy and Harry turned sharply to follow the now plunging ball straight towards the ground. Both the seekers following it. When the snitch showed no sign of letting up and was seemed to have made up its mind about making a hole in the ground, Malfoy started pulling up. Harry how ever plunged after it. Just about a centimeter above the ground it spun and rocketed itself straight across the pitch. Harry pulled just about a meter from the ground and followed it. Draco followed the snitch a few meters upward had begun descending on it too. Harry tore after the tiny golden ball. Harry was just behind it. Everybody were then surprise he continued till he was exactly above it and then in a move that took the breath out of everybody, Harry did a complete revolution on his Firebolt scooping out the tiny ball easily.  
  
The rest of the team landed around him, Ron was all smiles. The Gryffindors were all running onto the field.   
  
The Gryffindor team was hugging each other. Hermione had just arrived and boy did she announce it "RONALD WEASLEY." jumping to him like a tigress lunging onto its prey. When he grunted from the force and all his sore points from where all the budgers had knocked him. She grabbed his ear and dragged him off the Madam Pomfrey. Harry herded the rest of the gryffindor team towards the same direction with his girlfriend piggy back riding him. The matron had a few choice words to say about the game of course. Harry was grateful that it wasn't him this time.   
  
After all the players were healed, the Gryffindors made their way back to the common room the usual whole night party started. The moment a slow song was playing, Luna (who was accepted into the party) dragged Neville onto the dance floor. The rest of the gang soon joined. The first years called it a night when the clock struck 1 am. Slowly many of the students left. All the dancing had also stopped. The time was closer to 3 am. Harry and Gang were sitting in a corner of the Room. The common room was filled with some of the seventh years and a few sixth years the rest of all the students had retired for the night. Luna had permission to send the night with them. She was to sleep in Ginny's dorm; an extra bed was added to accommodate her.   
  
Ron turned to ask Neville, "What's coming up in the next Herbology Class?"  
  
Neville "Devil's Snare. Really scary plant."  
  
All of them had a lot of butterbeers and it was showing its effects. Harry had left his guard down. His mind was not prepared for what happened next.  
  
Ron was just about to tell everyone how they had battled against Devil's Snare in their first year, when Harry suddenly shouted and clutched his scar. His mind was filled with a vision.   
  
Outside Hermione had taken control. "Ron go get Dumbledore you know the password to his office. I will go get McGonagall. You don't leave him."  
  
Harry was in another world all together.   
  
Voldemort was observing a small house in a remote village somewhere. He then strolled into the house. The Deatheaters were already inside. Harry wanted to break away and warn the Order. It seemed that what ever he did, how much ever he tried to create walls in between himself and Tom Riddle it just shattered as if it was glass. Riddle had entered the house and was sitting on a one of the chairs opposite him was a small girl not more that 4 or 5 years old. She was clutching her teddy bear so hard that her knuckles were as white as fresh snow.   
  
Tom Riddle smiled at her. "How are you little one?"  
  
She merely shook her head. "What happened dear?"  
  
"I am scared."  
  
"Why are you scared? You are not afraid of poor uncle Voldemort are you? Why Uncle has a surprise for you. You want to see Magic. Real Magic."  
  
"Yes." The small child nodded immediately smiling.  
  
Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it to her. Harry and the small child's parents were screaming "No, You Bastard. She is a child. She is a child."  
  
Voldemort's smile grew. "Avada Kedavra" he roared. The child slid from the chair and fell on the floor lifeless. Voldemort turned to his Deatheaters who were holding the parents and said, "Have fun." before apperating out of the house. This also severed the connection between them.  
  
Back in Hogwarts. Harry shouted "VOLDEMORT." A ripple of pure raw magic ripped out of the soul of the boy and shattered every glass object all the way to Hogsmeade before it faded. All the people surrounding the boy were thrown into the surrounding walls, except Dumbledore who had been quick enough to create a shield. But the shear force of magic had knocked him of his feet. Harry was sprawling on the floor unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore rushed towards the fallen boy, cast a charm that made him float in the air. Then rushed to hospital ward. He left instructions to the Deputy Headmistress "Go get Flitwick and go check all the wards." He turned to all the gathered Gryffindors and said, "You are not to leave the common room. I am leaving the prefects in charge."   
  
It was not a request. The group knew that they would have to wait till daybreak to find out how their friend was.  
  
Later that night after all the students were asleep. The professors gathered in Albus's Office. The Headmaster turned to Minerva and Flitwick, who said, "The wards around are absolutely fine. There is no change in them." The old man nodded. The Herbology professor said "What was it? Deatheaters? But we would we have been warned then. The Hufflepuff first years were absolutely scared. All the green houses are destroyed. They will need extensive repair. I don't know how much plants are damaged."  
  
"Have the students help with the repair." was what Albus said.  
  
"But what was it that happened. I thought that it was a massive surge of raw magic." Lupin said.  
  
Just then one of the paintings of the ex-headmaster came back into his painting. "A small farming village a few kilometers (miles) West of Plymouth."   
  
(I am not sure of the direction Ivy Bridge is but I think it is west of Plymouth)  
  
Snape said "Ivy Bridge! That is where Irene McAllen lives with her husband. They have a child who is not more that 5 years old."  
  
"Voldemort has struck. He has killed Michelle McAllen." There were gasps all round all round from the gathered professors. Snape turned a ghastly yellow. "Harry witnessed it. Then he caused the surge .He is unconscious at the Hospital wing now due to Magical exertion."  
  
Flitwick said, "It can't be one boy. A surge that big. You or Voldemort are still capable of it. He is Harry Potter, I must admit. But the power that you...."  
  
The poltergeist had entered the room going right through Professor Lupin who was removing his wand. "The moon lover does not like me to go through him. Hehehe."  
  
"Peeves! Report." Albus said.  
  
"Yes sir, Sorry just that wolfboy here distracted me."  
  
"Peeves."  
  
"Yes Sir. The surge it went for a few kilometers after Hogsmeade and up to the edge of the forbidden forest. Totally 5 kms radius in all directions. All glass in Hogsmeade is also broken." Peeves said  
  
"Thank you. Go and bring me the Ghosts of each house." Albus said  
  
The poltergeist saluted and zoomed out right through Remus causing the man to cringe. Minerva took of where Flitwick has left off "A magical surge this big. Even you and Voldemort are not capable of. Merlin maybe. We will never kn..." Now she remembered the word of the Headmaster during their meeting some time ago. Her eyes going wide. Very Wide. Now Remus and Snape also remembered.  
  
Albus said "I suggest that all of you go back to your students and try to calm them. Remus and Minerva go to the Gryffindors and keep them in there. I want them out only when it is time for breakfast. Flitwick come with me to the hospital wing, We have important work to do. Sinistra, Hagrid to the Ravenclaw common room and calm everybody."  
  
All of them nodded and were leaving. Albus was just rising from his chair. So was the little charms master when the fire at the fireplace went green. There was a loud pop and Arthur head was to be seen.  
  
What Happened Albus. We have reports of the Dark Mark over Ivy Bridge in Devon. There are reports coming on now that every glass object in Hogsmeade blew up. By the looks of it, here to?" Albus nodded. "Is it a Deatheater attack? I will send all the Aurors available."  
  
"No. No. That will not be necessary. Just send some people to Hogsmeade to repair the damage there. I will take care of the school."  
  
Arthur nodded "The kids OK? Ron did not do this did he?" he asked concerned. "I will send a report of what happened in Ivy Bridge as soon as I can" He added  
  
"No they are all right and I know what happened. Harry had a vision. He is in the hospital wing now, but he will be fine by tomorrow afternoon too." The old man said wearily. Just then the buzzer of hospital emergency went off.   
  
"Later!!" screamed Dumbledore and Flitwick ran towards the Hospital wing.  
  
When they entered they found Harry sitting upright on his bed. He was blue as if he was suffering from Hypothermia. His breath was clearly forming mist. The Matron was rushing in with all the blankets that she could find and wrapping the boy with them.  
  
Dumbledore started talking to the little frightened boy. "There is nothing that we can do. There was nothing that we can do. That is the power of Voldemort. He can strike without any person knowing where he will strike next. No one knows who is next on his list. We must fight. We will fight. He will pay. We will make him pay for every bit that he as hurt us."  
  
The old man looked into those deep pools of green. There was so much suffering in them, his heart skipped a beat. The boy wanted to cry but he just sat straighter, brushed the unfallen tears away. Dumbledore knew that he had to be strong. He remembered once he was in the same position. Even killing Grindelwald had not taken away what he has suffered then. He must be strong.  
  
Flitwick did not bother to wait for the old mans approval. The very second he came up to the boy bed he has started casting warming charms on him.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤**¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤**¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
Thanks to all of you   
  
doro, linky2, desperate reviewer, shdurrani, carly, Tensleep, jac, TeenTypist, , Nora Lena Potter, Alex20 (and all those who are not mentioned) Thanks !! :)  
  
doro - I do make a lot of mistakes, will try to correct. Thanks for the suggestion, I do need a beta reader. So All interested apply! 


	8. Chapter 8 Ripples

Chapter 8 - Ripples  
  
All the chaos in the school was finally over. The chaos outside was just starting. The press reported the death of the McAllen. Voldemort was seen entering the area. The Slytherins were not happy to be held back, especially when so many of them wanted to report home saying what had happened the earlier day. Ron, Neville Ginny and Hermione convinced the Gryffindors that had witnessed the act, to stay quite about it. Harry was returned to the common room just before breakfast. On the way down, Ron filled up Harry that the Gryffindors were going to act as if they did not know what had happened. Harry was relived to hear this. He was also happy to go along with it. He made a mental not to thank the Gryffindors.  
  
All the student gathered at the respective house tables and sat down. One by one the teachers also arrived at the head table. The minister of Magic was also there. All the tapestry other that Hogwarts crest and the single house banners behind the head table. All the others had been removed. Behind all the students there was a special table was setup for the press core  
  
The minister turned to look at Headmaster who nodded his head. Fudge rose slowly from his chair. The started to address the students "We are living in a grave time. The second war against the Dark side has started. With the deaths of the McAllen Voldemort has signaled his return. We must brace ourselves for his war. We must remain united for this war. You are the next generation, We will rely on you hold yourselves strong and grow wiser as we battle the Dark side."  
  
He sat down. Dumbledore was rising. So was Harry. They looked at each other. Dumbledore motioned the young man sit down. The Minister breath a sigh of relief. Harry did not say anything. He must make the boy understand that the minister is not someone to insult. This had been a close call.  
  
Dumbledore rose to speak to the assembly. "Students, and Ladies and gentlemen of the press core. As the minister said it is truly a dark hour. Voldemort has struck. He showed no malice in killing young four year old Michelle McAllen. Deatheaters killed her parents later. The Ministry and other organizations are working towards the goal of defeating Voldemort. As in the last war and so again all the tapestry of Hogwarts have been removed and will be replaced with black ones to mark the death of one of her most loved ex-students."  
  
After a moments pause he continued "The other incident that took place in Hogwarts was the surge in magical power destroying all glass objects, not only in the school but in Hogsmeade as well. The ministry is going to pay for all damages that has been caused by this accident. Hogwarts will use this opportunity to teach the students restorative charms. The incident happened when the staff of Hogwarts was installing magical detectors in all the corridors. One of the spells on the detector caused a chain reaction which eventually resulted in the surge of magical energy. The question session will start now. All those who want to ask questions can raise their hands"  
  
Many students and the press members, both raided their hands. The Headmaster pointed to one of the first year Hufflepuffs. She rose and timidly asked "Will it happen again?" The Headmaster was truly sad at this, he knew that he was responsible for children, responsible for making the children feel safe. He said "Yes, It may happen again. We are going to try and make sure that this does not happen again." All the hands went up again. He then pointed to one of the press core. The Press reporter stood and spoke "He who must no be named has moved. What moves are being taken right now to counter the threat."  
  
The Minister rose and spoke "These plan are confidential and cannot be made public. For the sake of security."  
  
Dumbledore pointed out to one of the gryffindor first year's Stuart stood up and asked "Sir, You are more powerful that Voldemort, can't you just destroy him"  
  
Dumbledore said "No. I cannot destroy him. We have to find him first and we do not know where his is. As for being more powerful in him strength. I would not say that I have more power that him. Also my talents lie in different matters. Power is a relative term. Voldemort is not powerful because he has a great deal of magical power. He is because, He has absolute control over all the Deatheaters. He also does not have to tell anyone where he will strike that means the Aurors do not know where he will strike. That is his power. Fear is his power. He is using to make us afraid and force us into submission."  
  
Soon the press session in the great hall was over. All the students had their breakfast was were taken by the respective head of the houses back to their dormitory. As soon as McGonagall left the students at the Gryffindor dorm, Harry sprinted up to his trunk retrieved his invisibility clock and left his dorm. As he left the room Ron and Hermione made their way towards him. He made his way towards the exit. Seeing this Ron started running towards him. Harry was faster. He made the exit earlier and as he made his way out he put on the clock. He made his way to the room where they had met fluffy in their first year. That is where Harry had his dueling training.   
  
He reached his room, sprinting out of breath. He kept his clock on one of the 4 statues of the founders of Hogwarts that he never realized was there until he had his first lesson here. (cant blame him, to busy looking out for the 3 heads of the dog) Harry sat in the center of the room and first cleared him mind. He slowly felt better and better. Harry had the most trouble with Rage and Hatred. He seemed to have endless amounts of both. Ron and Hermione had notified Dumbledore about Harry. He had asked both of them to return to their room.   
  
Dumbledore then turned to Remus and asked him to fetch Harry from the dueling class room. As Remus approached the room he saw that the door of the room was open and Harry was sitting on the floor with his back to him. Remus was particularly quite because he did not want to startle the boy. But Harry knew. "Hi Remus, Albus sent you."   
  
Remus said "Yes!"  
  
"Came we go in some time ? I was starting to feel better. I must asking him to teach the spell he used to call Hagrid in the 4th year when we found Mr. Crouch."  
  
Remus replied "Mando Cursor, You have to think of the person who want to send this to you. Then think of the message he wants to hear and use the incantation. It is a complicated charm."  
  
Harry turned to where he thought was the headmaster's office and said "Mando Cursor". There was a silver flash. A raven like looking bird burst out of his wand and towards a direction. Then he turned to the direction of the gryffindor tower and did the same.  
  
Harry then took a deep breath and then rose from his sitting position. "Lets Duel, I think we both need to loose some energy."  
  
Remus nodded. Both took their stance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore was just seeing of the Minister when the silver raven popped into his head. Immediately the Aurors surrounded both of them, Dumbledore merely chucked and said "Nothing, to worry, Just a message from one of my students."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were sitting in a corner. Hermione was filling in the other 2 about what happened, when the raven popped into Ron's head. The rest of the 3 started jumping up and wands out drawn. Ron smiled and said "Harry is with Remus. He is where we met fluffy. Says he will be with us soon after they have talked a bit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Remus were circling each other. Wands out and not breaking eye contact. Neither of them had cast a spell yet. It seemed like they were both trying to sum up each other. Remus cast a lighting fast stunning spell. but to his surprise, Harry merely side stepped it. "Remus you will have to do better than that." Remus now knew that it may not be as simple as he had thought it would be. He sent to consecutive stunners one a little beside the other to cover for Harry's movement. Harry dropped his foot and crouched before rolling forward. Remus cast another stunner to the place where Harry would end his forward roll. Harry can up with a shield which absorbed the spell.   
  
Remus raised one eyebrow to show that he was impressed. Harry gave a small smile at that. Remus decided it time to move it up to a higher level. Remus started sending a couple of curses towards the young man, only what him dodge his way successful but this time Harry decided to come back from a curse. "Fernunculus"  
  
Remus found himself hastily making a shield to block the curse. "Contego Lux". There was a white glowing shield in from of Remus that deflected the curse that Harry has sent  
  
Harry was started by this. Remus understood immediately. "Shields are deflective methods come up right after cursed objects. We will see this and other shields and other methods."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded to acknowledge what his professor had just said.  
  
Remus caught the boy with his shield down. "Imperio" Then he smirked as spell hit the boy and he seemed not to make any effort to stop the spell. Remus came forward and said "Come on Boy throw me your wand." He did not realize that he was standing over the trap door that Harry had gone through. Harry immediately said "Sorry, Even Tom Riddle cannot used this on me. Stupefy." But this he aimed at Remus's head, so Remus raised his shield upward to cover it and Harry cast Reducto at the trapdoor.   
  
Suddenly Remus found himself falling rapidly, but he landed on something soft. He looked up and said "hey there are plants here."  
  
Harry found himself shouting "Remus, That is Devil's Snare. Don't move or it will kill you. I am coming down." Remus was about to shout back but he had a lot of vines wrapped around his throat and he was finding it difficult to breath.   
  
Harry landed he said "Don't Move." he just sat still so did Remus. Both slowly sank until they were free from it below the Mutant Green Killing Machine.( ;) )   
  
Remus turned to Harry and said "Thanks " followed by "Stupefy", Harry had to duck out of the way to avoid it. He could smell the burnt hair where the spell had singed his hair  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and they continued their duel, little did they know that in the headmasters office the alarm had gone of informing him that someone had entered the chamber to steal the Philosophers stone.   
  
Dumbledore sat there for a sec with the most confused expression on his face.   
  
Then remembered that Remus and Harry were in the room and must have used the trapdoor. Did they remove the stuff from there. Don't think so. he decided to make his way up there just to check on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus and Harry dueled their way more and more onto the catacombs, Harry saw keys littered on the floor and guessed that the charm must have wore off. As they fought in that room Harry got the same bad feeling that he had got in his first DADA class of the year. Something was wrong. He held up his hand to stop Remus. He started looking around. He passed the door to enter the large chess hall. All the chess pieces were broken and littered all over the place. There were two people standing in the center of the room holding a large parchment.  
  
Remus entered the room and froze at sight   
  
Vampires. They smelt of Death and Blood.   
  
Remus raised his wand and took up a dueling stance. He spoke to Harry. "Go get Dumbledore."  
  
The first of the vampires turned to them and said "You are a Professor? I am Andrew Border. This is Chadwick. We are developers. We are here to develop the area for Dumbledore. He said it is to be used for DA. I do not know what that means but the is to be a dueling ring and a small library."  
  
Harry knew he was being lied to. Legilimens had its advantages. He turned cast Mando Cursor. The silver raven flew for a second time in search for Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape had waylaid Dumbledore, He was just back from a summonses of Lord Voldemort. Snape's body ached all over. The Cruciatus Curse from the dark lord was very power full and since he had failed to get out any information out of Dumbledore.  
  
Snape said "Headmaster!"  
  
Albus rushed to his side realizing immediately that Severus had just returned from a meeting.   
  
"Come let me take you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"One sec. This is more important. There were vampires around there. They wore the sign of the Marks. Marks is here. He is back in England."  
  
The color drained from the old man's face. It seemed as if He had aged more that a 100 years within a few seconds. Just then the raven popped into his head for the second time that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Remus now had their wands trained at these two in front of them.   
  
The first vampire was still pleading with them. "Are you a professor? Did not the Headmaster inform you? I must complain. This is not right I have never been so insulted in my life." As he took a step forward, Remus said "Don't Move Vampire."  
  
The entire scene froze for a few seconds, only the wind moved the hems of the robes that the four of them were wearing.  
  
Then the real duel started. One of he vampires lunged for Harry with lightning speed. The other made for Remus.  
  
Harry jumped back and as he was in mid air he cast the "Flagrate" a ball of fire send straight towards the vampires face. The vampire however had enough moment to knock into harry. The other vampire had successfully knocked him over, only because inertia. Remus and the other both had their wands out and were circling out.   
  
Harry had burnt one side of this vampires face severely, The vampire stood up and said "It will take weeks for my skin to regenerate. Now you will die. But I must say, you will be a tasty morsel." He removed his wand. Harry was on the floor. He had just gained his breath. Without a moments thought he cast the first spell that came to his mind "Imperio". The Vampire had gone rigid.  
  
Harry turned to see what Remus was doing. Remus had conjured a stake and was trying to get a clean shot. The vampire had conjured a silver blade that he intended to use. Harry yelled to the vampire in his command "Get the other vampire." Harry thought that this one will go run and tackle his, but he however just pointed his wand and said "Avada Kedavra"  
  
With a green flash the other vampire dropped to the floor lifeless. Remus used his stake to kill the one in front of Harry. Then he moved in front of young man he sat of the floor.   
  
Just then Dumbledore and various other professors came in skidding looked at the two dead vampires. Minerva immediately moved towards the boy.   
  
Remus was softly calling the boys name "Harry, Harry, Harry. Listen to me. Did he hit you anywhere? Harry" Harry nodded his head negatively to show that he was unharmed. Harry looked into the werewolf's face. There were silent tears streaming down his face. The rest of he professors were now going along the various rooms in this part of the castle to check from vampires. They found 2 more who were successfully trapped because the professors were in greater numbers.   
  
After all the other professors had left, leaving only Minerva, Remus, Harry and Dumbledore. Harry still sat there on the floor. Minerva bundled the other 2 off as well. Dumbledore said they would wait for the remaining 2 in the dueling class room. Minerva sat next to the Harry and said "I remember the first time I did something that took someone's life. I was in France. Grindelwald's forces were attacking there. I was younger then. I was with a relative. We had gone there to help then evacuate to UK. We were running away from the incoming troops. I held a 3 month old child to my chest. I did not even know whose child it was. The Grindelwald's troops were getting closer. One of them threw a poisoned knife at me. I cast a spell at it and caused it to bounce out of the way. It went straight into one of the other troops that were chasing us. I saw it. I saw how he did. I heard how he shouted. I still hear it sometimes."  
  
"If I had not done what I have then I or the child would not be alive. Nor will I be here to teach you. The fact that we feel regret for what we have done, that make us better than the Deatheaters. If we are not strong then we will be killed we have to be strong. Think if one of those vampires had made their way out of here and killed one of the first years then?"  
  
Harry stood up and wiped of the tears. Next to him Minerva was also doing the same. They started moving towards the exit. As Harry and Minerva neared the exit Harry asked this Professor "What happened to the child?".  
  
She looked at him and said "He married my daughter and they now live in America."  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤**¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤**¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
linda_ishtar, Gemstone121 Thanks for the reviews  
  
jac Thanks a million for being my beta reader!  
  
------  
  
Latin words  
  
mando -- to send out  
  
cursor -- messanger  
  
contego -- shield, protect, defend.   
  
lux -- light 


	9. Chapter 9 Sebastian Marks

Chapter 9 -- Sebastian Marks  
  
Harry went back to the common room, straight back to his desk in his dorm, removed his pensive and then rested his head against its cool surface. The rest of the gang came in and sat on either Ron's or Neville's beds.   
  
Dumbledore spoke briefly to Minerva before heading to the dungeons where the other 2 vampires were being held captive. Non of the professors except Filius were allowed inside. Especially not Snape. Dumbledore walked in and spoke to them for some time.   
  
Harry sat straight for some time before he tapped his wand on one of the runes on the stone bowl. Figures rose and they were playing a game of quidditch. The game is which Malfoy had dressed up like a dementor. Harry sat there smiling for a while, and then he turned to his friends nodded as they can and sat closer. His eyes seem deep well of grief. He tapped his wand on the rune again. The scene shifted from the quidditch to his first encounter of Voldemort in the first year. He saw what Harry and seen after left Hermione at the lace of fire. All of the were shocked beyond words at what they saw. Neville was shacking uncontrollably. Ron's face was with absolutely fear when he saw voldi's face attached to the back of professor Quirrell's head. Once the scene ended all of the rushed with words to tell Harry something but he held up his hand. Turned to Ginny looked deep into her eyes kissed her told her he loved her. The tapped the rune again. The scene from the chamber of secrets played into view of everybody.   
  
Then, Cedric's death and the Resurrection of Voldemort. The duel after.  
  
The battle with Dumbledore and Voldemort.  
  
The meeting in Dumbledore's office after that. At this he left out the prophecy, told them that he had given them enough to think about with out including that.   
  
He finally ended the show with his last duel with the vampires.   
  
All the retired to their respective beds.   
  
Harry rested a little easier now. He had gotten a lot of his chest. He had confided in his friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's POV.   
  
She felt for Harry. he had a lot less to cheer in life for. He had lost everything. Why was life unfair to him. He did seem to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. The prophecy was another thing. Now she was not sure if she was ready for it. But she had to be strong because she was one of the pillars that helped Harry carry that weight that he had shouldered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron's POV.  
  
He felt bad for Harry. He felt jealous for Harry till now. But if he had been given a billion gaellons he would not want to trade shoes with him. Harry was Harry and he was rightly named 'The Boy Who Lived.'. He lived fighting Dark Wizards. Basilisks. Dementors. Dark Lords any other grown wizard did not have a chance. Aurors stood some but to this extent. No. Ron had to be powerful. He had to be strong for his friend. For his sister. He could not get the image of Ginny lying so still in the chamber. Voldemort would pay. Malfoy would pay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last thought before they all left in all their minds was that, It took a lot, a LOT to be Harry Potter. Sometime he had the right to rage at almost everyone. Except Dumbledore maybe, but he had even done that.  
  
Later that afternoon.  
  
Severus Snape was kissing the robes of his master. "My Lord"  
  
The snake like creature said "Back again Severus? Have some information? May be I should use torture you once in a while."  
  
There was a brief chuckle from the shadows of this cave. Wormtail was also there, crouching by the side of this monster. but the potion master know he held all the aces this time.  
  
He bowed lowly and said "If it pleases my master."  
  
"Enough of this nonsense. You, Severus were never one to bow and scrape. Now Why Have You Come?"  
  
"There were Vampires in Hogwarts. Dumbledore found them."  
  
"What!" The voice in the shadows exclaimed as well as Voldemort  
  
Then the voice stepped out of the shadows. It seemed like a vampire but there was more to it. It was no longer a vampire. It was a monster. Those blood red eyes came so were close to his own master. His fingers ended in claws. He was pale, almost yellow an unpleasant shade of yellow that made you want to spill your guts out.   
  
This is the monster that bore the name of Sebastian Marks. He was dressed regally. All in black satin. He held in one had a magnificent walking stick with a golden hilt.  
  
Voldemort asked Snape "Does he still have them?"  
  
"No My lord, They seem to have developed a allergic reaction to Basilisk Venom. Both are dead. Both Dumbledore and Fudge are most unpleased." Snape said with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Marks shouted "You killed 2 of my minions. I will have you punished for this. They will have never have told a single secret. They would rather have died and give out my secrets."  
  
Voldemort removed his wand very slowly everyone flinched. He then turned his gaze to the Deatheater who lay at his feet. "Curico" Snape expected to feel it any time now and braced for it. The he heard the cry of pain from the back. He turned to the monster yell with pain. Sebastian now knew that he had just made a pact with the devil. Then the yelling stopped.   
  
Voldemort surveyed the vampire on the ground. "You have a lot to learn. Next time you will do as I say and Only as I say. You don't know Dumbledore. He is the worst kind of Wizard there is. A pureblood that supports mudbloods to totally that it makes me sick. He has powers I dream of. His magical strength is very closely matched. If that was not enough then there is a always Potter. The one that is fabled to be my downfall. Dumble Bore is shaping that boy. He is turning him into a clone of himself. The boy has other issues. He want to rush and save everybody. I can't even look into head now. My other sources have led me to believe that it was the boy that caused the magical surge. I will confirm that soon. But he will die. You will ensure that he dies."  
  
He turned again to Snape and said "Go Back and find out all you can. I will call you soon."  
  
"Yes My Lord" Severus was more than happy to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening there was a meeting of the Order of Phoenix as 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Dumbledore were the last the arrive. Molly was not happy that Harry was invited.   
  
Dumbledore started proceedings of the Meeting. "Arthur tell me have there been a lot of entry into the country."  
  
"There were a few illegal portkey entries in the last few days but other than that none." The Deputy Minister of Magic responded.  
  
"Harry"  
  
Since today was a full moon night he was not able to make the interview.   
  
Harry told them all about his duel with Remus then with the vampires and how it ended. Everyone present how using the last curse and its use and effect had left the boy torn. Molly failed to understand how this boy just kept getting into trouble.  
  
After Harry completed, the Headmaster was about to tell something when Severus said "Sorry sir. I would like to take it up here." When he got he approval he started "After Dumbledore examined the Vampires. They were poisoned. I left to meet the Dark Lord. I met Sebastian Marks there. He is here in England and he has plans for Hogwarts. He is also completely in The Dark Lords control. Voldemort believes me a little more now. If the ministry are able to make a report that there was no information gained from the vampires then it will help because he will then think that I was successful in clearing up the problem."  
  
Mundungus roared "No Albus. He cannot be here. Please tell me. Is that monster really here."  
  
Albus said "Meet me after the Meeting Flech."  
  
"No. I .. I have work to do." Fletcher muttered. "I must go, I must go". Remus rose to stop his friend. Mundungus immediately pointed his wand at him but Albus stunned him and nodded when Remus took him to the other room.  
  
Arthur, Minerva and Moody were all pale. Bill turned to ask "Who is Sebastian Marks?"  
  
Moody said "He is a 600 year old wizard vampire. he is quite powerful even as a vampire. Was in his 20s when he was bitten. Lost some of his power when he became a vampire. The word has it that he was dying from some disease he paid a vampire to bit him. Then 100 years later. He caused one of the most biggest massacres in the history of mankind. He and about 25 other vampires killed about 1200 men, women and children in a small town in Russia. Making all of them zombies. It was a Wizarding village in north eastern Siberia. Most of the 25 were killed. Except for Sebastian and one woman zombie. They disappeared and reappeared in South America about 200 years back. There was a huge massacre again. Then he was Hitler's Right hand. Ran a Concentration camp in one of the Captured North American areas. The death toll of that camp is said to be in the thousands. When the Allies started winning, he flew the coup again. He is called as the Butcher by other vampires. They are terrified of him."  
  
Dumbledore nodded "Bill you are coming with me to Hogwarts. You and Filius and some of the 7th years are going all over the castle and setup various Vampire detectors. Arthur we need to inform the ministry and tell them to get the right guides out."  
  
Both father and son nodded.  
  
"I think that will be all, then.."  
  
Harry stood up. "I am informing Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna about what was discussed. I am also going to show them all the meeting from my pensive."  
  
"No Absolutely not" Molly shrieked. Bill and Charlie moved to stop their mother.  
  
Albus was rubbing the bridge of his nose. Arthur looked down. Harry said "Mrs. Weasley. They should know what is going on. Yes some of them are children. But it is their right to know. I know what I must do. I suppose there will a general alert that some vampires were spotted in the vicinity of Hogwarts but this will make them alert. I have a hero complex as Hermione says and Professor Snape says." Snape got a lot of glares for this. "NO" Harry said "Both of them are right. But if a first year is in trouble and a vampire is going to go after a first year then I will not hesitate to go help. They will follow me. Hermione, Ginny and Ron are Prefects, Just as the Order of Phoenix has duty towards the light. The prefects are supposed to be the light in Hogwarts. Other children will come to them for help. They are going to be in risk. At least let them have the advantage of knowledge."  
  
Molly sat there crying, still shaking her head negatively. but Mr. Weasley nodded and gave his approval. Harry knew that he would convince Molly about agreeing to giving his children this information.  
  
Dumbledore was pulled aside by Snape who whispered some thing into his ear. Dumbledore then gave the professor a small object that was a portkey back to Hogwarts. Snape then called Harry "Guess I am to now play babysitter and ensure that you get into trouble back to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry's soul was still on fire from after the duel. He turned Severus and asked "How did you feel after you committed your first murder." The question was so sincere that Snape first shook his head and said "That is not something I want to visit. Come child lets get you back home." Feeling nothing but sympathy for the boy. Snape also remembered he was much older when he had done his first murder.  
  
Harry arrived late that night back at Hogwarts accompanied his potions master. They took a portkey directly outside the gryffindor tower. Harry said "Thanks. Is it also possible to get a calming potion I need to think."  
  
The Potions master nodded and said "I will send it up soon."  
  
Harry walked up to find all his friends sleeping on the sofas including Luna. He elevated one of the chairs next to fire and sat down in it. On of the elf's can and gave him the potions and left. Harry sat there thinking till it was past midnight.   
  
Luna got up and found Harry sitting there thinking. She went and awoke all the others.   
  
Harry did not realize that the others were up and looking at him for over 15 mins till Ginny climbed into his lap. "I need to you pig, Ron. I need to get Neville's Grandmother's permission to tell you what is going in the Order. I already have your, need Neville's Luna's and Hermione's."  
  
Hermione said "You are going to tell us everything."  
  
"Almost everything."  
  
Ginny asked "What about the prophesy?"  
  
"That is not yet included. I want to tell you. I really do. But I cannot. Also need to do some testing. We need to go the Room of Requirements. There are no classes tomorrow. Maybe we can go there tomorrow. Remind me to ask Dumbledore tomorrow."  
  
"Harry go to sleep" and all of them started herding them up the stairs. Ron, Neville even put him in bed and tucked him in.  
  
Soon it was next day. Non of the group woke him up and he came down from his dorm only after 2 PM. There was a buffet type lunch, and all the students were eating. Nearly Headless Nick was also floating above them all. Harry came down, picked up a plate and went around for food. Soon he was with rest of the gang eating lunch.  
  
Ginny gave him a look and said "Hmm! We wait here all night for mister Important to show up. Then put him to bed. The first thing he does is come down and straight to food."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "Sorry Gin, Can't help it. I have not eaten anything yesterday."  
  
"What" was all Harry heard before pandemonium broke out all his friends shouting at him. Ron held his hand for all of the others to quite down. Hermione and Ginny were about to start again when Harry said "I would love to see any of you eat after you have directly or indirectly done your first murder." That shut them all up. All their faces steadily growing redder.   
  
Just as Harry completed his lunch and kept his plate on the clean up table where it would automatically become clean, Nearly headless came down and said "Harry My Boy. How are you today? Fine game that to beat the Slytherins."  
  
"Fine Nick. Thanks about the game. Tell me what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to tell you to buzz him when you have had your lunch." Nick said before he floated away.  
  
Harry returned to his place and said "So you guys ready to go down to the room of requirements?" They all nodded so "Ok This will take a second."   
  
Soon there was a silver raven flying towards the headmaster's office.  
  
Hermione immediately wanted Harry to teach all of them his charm as well. He said "Hermione. I am considering starting the DA again. But in a very different manner. I will decide it after we finish at the DA's Room."  
  
Just them the Portrait opened and admitted a very haggard looking Professor Lupin. Harry and the others made a beeline towards him. Luna asked "Full Moon Last Night. Must be thought.". She got a very appreciative smile in return. Then the last Marauders said, "Come on Harry. Lets go."  
  
Soon they were at the DA's Room. Harry sat back in one of the benches at the end of the room and said "Ron and Hermione in one team and Neville, Luna and Ginny. This is a duel. You can start when ever you like."  
  
Ron said "Hey, what the hell. You want us to duel each ot..." He did not have a chance to complete the sentence cause Luna had sent a stunner his way and he had to duck fast. That seemed to snap everyone out of the trance they were in. there were curses and hexes flying in every direction. Harry and Remus had to create shields just to be able to avoid all the deflected and wayward curses.   
  
Remus shouted "Enough."   
  
All of them had some damage or the other. Hermione seemed to be still dancing from a tarantallegra spell from Ron. Harry turned to Remus and said "Yep. We need to start the DA again." After all the damage was undone.  
  
Neville said "So this proves that need the DA? How I don't understand." Everybody expected Hermione to come up with the answer but she also turned expectantly towards to Harry. Ron however was very fast to catch on. "Because we need to learn how to Duel. This what we did was just madness. It is like playing quidditch, or chess because we are all looking to trap our opponent. We just cannot make a move without thinking."  
  
Remus said "Could not have put it better myself."  
  
Harry said "Since we actually a slightly competent DADA professor this year." Remus was mock glaring at him for this "We are going to do more constructive things like dueling physical training etc. Some flying classes also will be required. Do you want to add anything Moony?."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
Later that evening Dinner was to be held in the Great Hall. All the students assembled sat down unsure of what was going to happen. The Ghost were seen escorting all the students that had not made their way up for dinner.   
  
Albus Dumbledore did not have that regular twinkle in his eye tonight. He rose and announced "Voldemort has moved again. he has made an alliance with Vampires. Therefore I am making some strict rules to ensure that all of you are safe. By 6 I want all the students inside the dormitory. If any person is found outside then he will loose 100 points from his house and one month detention. He will also loose the privilege to go to Hogsmeade. Dinners will be served inside the dormitory. There will be teachers and ghosts in the corridors at all times. The house ghosts that will take up residence in side the house dorms and will stay there from sunset to sunrise. Now since this is out last dinner for some time together"  
  
Luna was doing research on a binding or contractual spell. Dumbledore suggested that Room of Requirements will not be used for this. The McGonagall's Chess room was now cleared and made a excellent place for the lessons. it will be furnished suitably also. Ron, Neville and Ginny were helping the teachers to setup the room. There was a alternative entrance to the room created and all the others were blocked. Harry, Hermione and Remus checked up on what was to be thought in the class.  
  
All the plans were all slowing falling into place. December had crept in on all of them. Between all the studying and making preparations for DA, they did not have any free time to do any shopping. The entire group was staying for Christmas. Harry was really grateful to all them for staying back and helping him. Most of the school had gone home for Christmas. No more than 10 students stayed back. Malfoy had gone raving about going back to his family while some others had none. Many of the Slytherins were making remarks and jabs at Harry. All the others tried constantly to tell Harry that He had family. They were his family. No one knew that Harry used to cry himself to sleep each night after it started.  
  
On Christmas morning Harry was awaken roughly by Neville and Ron yelling at him. "Come On. We have presents to open. Harry. Harry come one. The Girls will not let us open them without you."  
  
Harry got out of bed and went to wash up. Ron and Neville ran downstairs like kids. Luna who had spent the night ever since the school had closed for Christmas had sorted all the presents into different piles for each person. All of them were waiting still for Harry to come down. Harry came down; Ginny patted the ground next to her where there was a small mountain of presents.  
  
Neville shouted "Me first, me first." When all agreed, He pulled out his Uncle's presents and opened it. It was a bottle of flies for Trevor to eat.  
  
Luna went next, who received a book names 'Hoax & Myths The true behind'. Harry went next and opened Ginny's present, which was picture of Ginny and Harry hugging on one of the Hogsmeade trips. Ginny next opened Bill's present and got a book on Egyptian curses. Ron went next and opened his mother's present, which was maroon jumper with 'R' in gold on it. Hermione went last and got book on various mythological animals from her parents.   
  
Harry had received a book from Remus on Vampires. Molly had sent him just a jumper this year no chocolates but there was a letter with permission to tell Ron and Ginny everything. Dumbledore had sent him a pair of socks, which were bewitched to keep his feet warm. From Hermione he received a book that read "Teaching, the Noblest Profession.", Ron gave him one Chocolate frog. Everybody was shocked when they saw what he had done. But Ron asked him to open it. To his shock he found The card had himself staring back at him and waving. It read "Harry Potter. 1979 - . Famous for being the only person to have lived the killing curse. He was also responsible for the first fall of the Dark Lord. He is currently graduating from Hogwarts. He is also famous for fighting the Dark Lord more that 4 separate occasions and surviving to tell his tale. He also has fought a Basilisk and Killed it. He is the youngest person to be able to produce a full corporal Parthonas. He loves flying and is the seeker of the Gryffindor. He is also the youngest seeker ever. Among other achievements he has won the Tri Wizard Tournament at the impossible age of just 14."  
  
Harry mouth hung open when he finished reading this. The card was passed around. The girls commented how cute Harry looked in the Photo. Later when the group headed down for Christmas Breakfast Lupin asked him to autograph his Harry potter card for him. If looks could kill Remus would have been six feet under.   
  
After breakfast there was the traditional snow ball fight. Couples Vs Couples. Luna seemed to have a unbreakable shield until Ron managed to lob one over her shield and it landed directly on her face once the shield was gone they bombarded the both of them till snow. After some time all of them were wet. As they were going inside to get into some drier clothes, their potions master was waiting for them at the entrance. "Well Potter, looks like you don't care for rules when you know what you are up against. You go outside roaming. Just like."  
  
Harry however did not let him complete the sentence. "Professor. I think that we would be safe from Vampires in the sunlight."  
  
"10 Points for disobeying a rule. Potter and 10 points for interrupting a Professor."  
  
Harry just stood smiling. Then the motley crew made their way up to the gryffindor dorms. 


	10. Chapter 10 A penny for your thoughts

Chapter 10 -- A penny for your thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a chapter containing all the thoughts of what is going on in every bodies mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and watched the stars twinkling in the sky. His thoughts drifted from topic to topic. His first and foremost concern was the safety of the children at Hogwarts. The Vampires should not have been able to enter without disturbing the wards. Yet It had happened. How? . It was obvious that there had to be someone helping them and it was not Severus. But then WHO? He must thank Lupin and Harry. Harry. He had faced something that he should not have been able to bear. His first killing. Yet he stood up and was ready to face the dangers. 16 barely 16. The old man sighed heavily. Few men have been able to shoulder what that child has taken on. He often wondered about how this would end. He wondered how the prophecy was to be fulfilled. When the final battle would take place. Where it would take place. How will the Wizarding world survive from this?   
  
Harry was maturing fast. To fast. He still needed to laugh and play. But he now did that just to keep his friends from worrying.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minerva McGonagall was grading her tests. It was the 6th years. Some of them were good. Harry and Hermione were the best as usual. Malfoy came in second. Who knew that Harry had his mother's potential. It seems hidden till now. Little Lily Evans. She remembered her when she got of the train the year Lily had come to Hogwarts. Someone else did the sorting then. She smiled.   
  
A tiny little girl sat in the corner of one of the carriages when Minerva entered. Minerva said, "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full." She had shook her had indicating no. Minerva sat in another corner reading some notes. The girl had beautiful red hair and those green eyes filled with such innocence. The girl turned to her and said, "You are too old to go to Hogwarts. In Hogwarts, A History it says that you can study for 7 years."  
  
Minerva smiled so she has read Hogwarts a history. The last time she checked it was over 1000 pages on length "I am a teacher at Hogwarts. I am Minerva McGonagall, your Transfigation Professor. I am just returning from America. My daughter has just moved there."  
  
Harry's eyes had held that same innocence when he came to Hogwarts. Yes. Each year it seemed to reduce a little bit. Till the end of the 4th year. Then she only got glimpses of it in his 5 year. Now...... she felt pity for him. But she knew that he did not want her pity. He would be strong. She had seen him cry after rejecting the captain's badge. A single tear. She wondered how much bottled emotion was there in him. The energy she felt when Voldemort had killed the child. How could she even forget. That much magical power. She envied him for it just as much as she felt sorry. Look at Albus he has power but everywhere he goes people just want him to do something or the other for them.  
  
Her thoughts had wondered to her daughter. She had spoken to her today after the Vampire incident. It was nice to know they were so far away from what was happening here. Safe. But in a world that has monsters like Voldemort who could be safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cauldron simmered in from of a man, the potion inside had an eerie glow that fell on its makers face. He sat and staring at his unclothed arm. He watched the tattoo on his arm. It was dark but not as dark as it was a some time ago. He was back from another one of the deatheaters meeting. It had gone well for him. Not so well for some of the others. The Deatheaters captured by Potter and gang were also there. They now wore no masks. They were cursing Potter and his meddlesome nature. Potter. He had power that he had to admit. He had the knack of landing in trouble. He never went through the right channels. First consult friends and then do something stupid. Hell!! Never consult just jump in headfirst.  
  
I am so fed up of his stupidity. So fed up of covering up after him. First year Quirrell wanted to kill him. It was up to me to save him at the quidditch match. Second year endure a Lockhart to start a dueling class so that the students could learn something. Third year save him from the Dementors, try to save him from Sirius only to get cursed. The forth year with the tri-wizard tournament, god only knows how dobby would have found Gillyweed if I had not removed it and kept it out for him to find. Fifth year was the biggest test of all. Give false Veristaserum. Protect Potter. Give him lessons. This boy will be the end of me. Just like his father an Idiot will no equal.   
  
Yet. Yet there was not an unnoble bone in his body. He will go to any length to protect those he chooses. But that innocence was soon fading. Yes. All that happened last year and the vampires this year were proof of it. Voldemort was most unhappy to hear that it was Potter again who had found the vampires but at the same time he was pleased that being the instrument that caused the killing so directly had pained the boy so much. No question that the darklord will sleep a bit better today.  
  
He asked Dumbledore why he was so destroyed after Sirius' death. The answer had yanked the ground from under his feet. Dumbledore had told him about Dursley's calling him a freak all the time and having to live in a cupboard for 11 years. Sometimes he felt sorry for the boy. But if he did not put up his appearance then there would be hell to pay for. The Dark Lord seemed to enjoy every point that Snape took of Harry Potter for supposed tardiness. He even used to hold Severus back to listen to this and relish every second of it.  
  
The lost thought that crossed his mind was how is all this going to end. What ever it is, Potter was there at the start and will be at the end of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Red haired boy lay in bed staring at the window out side to see the black silhouette of a person on a broom fly out of a window towards one of the various towers of the castle. The moment he closed his eyes he saw the image of his sister lying in the chamber of secrets. He knew he had the determination and the courage to be a gryffindor. He showed that in his first year and last year. But nothing scared him like what he had seen. It could have so easily ended the wrong way. 'Tom Riddle. Dame you. If you fear Dumbledore, I will give you reason to fear any Gryffindor. You will never rule the world totally until there is blood in the veins of a Weasley. No one can use my sister in that way and get away with it. Now I must prepare. Be ready. This war has started and the places set. The pawns are already moving.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tear filled eyes gazed the house in the distance. The kitchen was filled with people eating a late dinner some just came in from somewhere. 'I wonder if I will be able to sit at that table again and enjoy a laugh.' Tears streamed down before freezing halfway down the onlookers cheek. How did I make such a mess of things? He turned his back to this house and just before he apperated gave one last glance back at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna was sitting and watching the fire burn in the fireplace of the Ravenclaw common room. "Why would someone want you as a friend?" She told herself. She never had one till her third year. In the 4th year one trip with HARRY POTTER himself and it all changes. Ginny was first. Then Neville. followed by Ron, Hermione and Harry himself.   
  
They still don't believe in Heliopaths and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. But there were her friends. She had found a few amazing contractual charm. Even Hermione was impressed. There were some complicated Runes involved but that was her forte. Runes. She had to admit. All the people in this group brought their own specialty. Any one is the 6 of them. She now felt what is was to have friends. That trust and bond was something that word could not describe. It meant to accept a person with all the flaws they had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were only a few thoughts that were in this monster's mind.   
  
All of them started and ended with Harry Potter. I need that prophecy. All my attempts to enter his head had resulted in failier. Dame Dumble-Sore for helping that boy. The only time I was even able share a connection with the boy was when he killed the McAllen Child. But that was when Potter had blown his top. That boy was powerful. Too Powerful. And for his own good. He had to be pushed out of the picture. Then I will be safe to rule what is mine.  
  
Severus is wreaking that boy in school. But he claims he cannot poison him. I must keep an eye on him as well. He has been under Dumblesore's nose for too long. Sebastian has left for Hogwarts and will be there soon to direct things. Good. He must be able to remove either Dumbledore or Potter out of this picture. Once the order is wreaked. I will move in and seize it all. Yessssssss. Yesssss. I will take what isss MINE.  
  
He looked down to the snake at his feet and said "Yesss Nagini. After I am done with Dumbledore and Potter you can have them. Now Go and bring me Wormtail. I have work for him. And he better not fail me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ancient Vampire looked at his forearm and the black tattoo that was present on it. He knew that now there was no way out. He had a master now. He was once everything. Now.... But His master had fears. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Yes. He wondered why the dark lord feared them. 'They were humans to start with. I am more, So Much More. They do don't have half the advantages that I do. I will Kill them all. Yes. I will kill them All HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH'  
  
He turned to look at the castle shining in the moonlight. Impressive. Hogwarts. He remembered when he passed through the halls of the castle; He was not yet a monster then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small green fire was burning on the ground. There was a lady sitting there and watching it surrounding her and the fire were a 6 of the foulest creature on this planet. The small figure kept saying "Potter will die Potter will die We will kill him Hehehe." The eyes glowed with madness. She tilted her head to one talked like a small child who had learned her first rhyme "Potter is a Liar. He has lost his head. Does not go to bed." She was clapping her hand and she continued this mindless sort of murmuring. The light fell across her face. Dolores had nothing to loose she had place all she had on the table and Potter had pulled The Royal Flush. All the big Cards. 'Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge. Severus Snape and another half breeds.' There was a turncoat in all this. The Minister was her trump card. She had gone running to him after leaving Hogwarts. He had dropped her like a hot potato. All of them will pay. One by One. But where to start. Where to start. "Hehehe. Yes. YES. I KNOW. We Know where to start. Don't we Me Pets." One of the Dementors close to her face causing her to shudder. She suddenly turned her head and looked at it. The dementor went back to standing straight. As if it was afraid. Its mistress sat there continuing her mindless cackling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was no Moon that night. The stars burnt bright. The Dog Star burnt the brightest of them all. The young man sat on the roof of one of the towers of Hogwarts. A Firebolt next to him. He sat on the edge and though 'Masks. All of them wore masks. Not like the ones the Deatheaters wore, but a mask of expression to confuse the opposite person.' He wondered if anyone knew what was behind his. Soft green eyes gazed the distance between him and the earth and Sighed. Maybe. Maybe when this is all over. Yes. When this is all over till then he had be strong.  
  
He slowly took his Firebolt and made his way to his common room unknown to the fact that be was being watched by more than one person  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤**¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤**¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
Hi everybody. Sorry about being so late to update the fan fic this time. Was in some real trouble. Dad has hospitalized. Lots of work.   
  
Also thanks a lot of all my reviewers.  
  
Promise to have the next chapter up very soon.   
  
Also Please Review 


End file.
